


The Ring

by Sherlock_Brolmes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Multichapter, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch AU, Various Overwatch heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Brolmes/pseuds/Sherlock_Brolmes
Summary: For ten years Hanzo Shimada had lived with the curse. Maybe not so directly as Genji did, but the consequences of it was what Hanzo had to deal with himself. And if he didn’t...he may never be able to see his brother’s face again.Jesse McCree had been struggling on his own. A traveling bounty hunter with nothing better to do than steal the occasional jewel and slay the occasional threatening fantastical creature. It was easy to say Hanzo Shimada had been the most interesting thing to happen to him in a long while, and he wasn’t about to let the sullen man pursue his quest alone.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Some others - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

On the best days, Hanzo Shimada was ready for whatever antics Genji decided they’d get up to that day. On the worst days, he’d leave his little brother to his musings and calm his mind with training or sleep. On most days, however, he begrudgingly tagged along in his brother’s adventures, unexpecting but not quite so likely to be surprised. 

Hanzo’s little brother was seemingly always on his best days. He’d come up with some little adventure to go on or some sight to see every day. Carpe Diem was how the young Genji spent his hours, and Hanzo was swept right up into it. 

Genji’s mini quests were never substantially harmful or risky. Always some risk, but never too much. Hanzo hardly ever said no, even though he wanted to most of the time. But that morning, Hanzo was on one of his best days, and boredom in the Shimada castle spurred an idea of his own. One on any other day he would have said no to. 

Hanzo Shimada was young, just having turned 19. He had long, silky black hair, and fingers that had small creases carved from the bristles and wood of his arrows. He had a sturdy physique and deep, dark eyes. His muscular arms had a long dragon tattoo running down one of them- the mark of his family. 

He ran down the hall from his quarters, in his sleeping robes. It was early- the sun only peeking through the windows made that apparent. Once he arrived at the door where his brother slept, he quietly opened it, peering in with a rare, excited smile on his face. 

Genji was younger- also newly 16. He was similar in shape to his brother, but his hair was short and spiky, and his eyes were narrower and prettier, and they held a mischievous spark in them that Hanzo’s didn’t. His hands formed callouses, having trained many days with a sword, and his own tattoo ran along his spine. 

“Genji”, Hanzo said, kneeling down next to his slumbering brother. He nudged the younger’s shoulder. “Happy birthday”.

Genji grumbled, shifting the covers as his hand reached up to rub his eyes. “Hm..? No it isn’t…”, he mumbled.

Hanzo shook his head at this, giving a quiet chuckle. “Yes, it is. You’re sixteen now, remember?”. 

“Great”, Genji yawned, flipping over to bury his face in his pillow.

Hanzo stood up and used his foot to pry off the blanket. As Genji let out a series of protesting noises, Hanzo grabbed his brother’s foot and dragged him onto the cold, wooden floor, his sleep-ridden messy hair falling into his face. “Get up, lazy sparrow”, he grunted, finally dropping Genji’s leg with a huff. 

“Fine, fine”, Genji sighed, and he stood up, stretching his arms over his head. “Why so early?”.

“I have an idea for today”, Hanzo said, in an almost proud tone as he crossed his arms and lifted his chin. To this, Genji raised a suspecting eyebrow. 

“You?”, he said disbelievingly, letting one of his signature smirks crack into his expression. 

“Yes. It’s your birthday, you shouldn’t have to do all the thinking”, Hanzo responded, internally rolling his eyes since he knew for a fact he thought more about their situations than Genji did. 

“Okay, then”, Genji said, flopping back down to sit on his covers, arms sprawled over his knees. “What’s your idea?”.

As Hanzo explained it, Genji’s expression quickly transitioned to that of surprise. Hanzo wanted to smile at it, but didn’t. His brother’s disbelief in an idea that could rival one of his own was satisfactory enough, but it didn’t earn a smug grin. 

“Are you sure?”, Genji checked, slightly tilting his head to the side as though he misheard Hanzo. “THAT’S what you want to do today?”.

“The question is if that’s what you want to do”, Hanzo said in finality, lowering himself to sit in front of his brother. 

“Well...yes...I’m just surprised. I just never thought you’d enjoy something as risky as that. Kinda daring, don’t you think? It’s more my thing”, Genji said, making sure to transition into a more nonchalant manner, giving a shrug for good measure. 

Hanzo gave his own shrug in response, finally letting in a small smile. He didn’t say it then, and he hasn’t to this day, but Hanzo thought..that perhaps it was a way of proving himself. To show he wasn’t so “responsible and controlling and a grump” as Genji would often address him to be. He didn’t need to prove that to his brother. It wasn’t even who he was- but he did. Hanzo wished he could take it back. And the worst part is, he could have. 

The two set out into the village. It wasn’t big, but it was beautiful. Small brown buildings sprawled along the dirt roads, and lanterns hung from suspended threads. The sun cast a warm yellow glow through the spaces between the homes, and the shadow of Shimada Castle covered the village in a cool blanket. The sky was orange and pink, with the morning clouds hovering around the horizon. 

The young masters walked along the road, passing by a few merchants who were setting up food and material stands near the center of the town. They passed through the center and slowly to the outskirts. The calm feeling of their home faded as the clean finish of the roads faded away to a rocky path overgrown with weeds, and the dirty green of the wilderness grew around their feet. Before they knew it, they were scaling a hill, with a few cherry blossoms creating shade from the newly reborn sun. 

A roof came into sight. It was old and made of rotting wood. The dark walls were covered in carvings- ones in a language the brothers didn’t know, but it had symbols as well. Of the sun, moon, the various spirits that looked over their land, and various others Hanzo and Genji only knew to be representative of magic. 

It was the home of a witch, and no one had been brave enough to pay a visit. Until that morning, that is. 

Hanzo’s father had often sat the brothers down in the beginning hours of the night to tell stories. Hanzo loved his stories. More often than not they were about spirits- with his and Genji’s favorite being the story of The Two Dragon Brothers. Other stories were filled with superstition- warnings to keep mischievous children from doing something they should not. The witch who lived on the outskirts of their village was one of those stories.

Old and bedraggled, his cloak was ragged and his face wrinkled. His eyes drooped but held a menacing fire. And his fingers- his fingers were dangerous. They held magic. Of course, not any kind of magic. They held dark magic. Every time his father said those two words, Hanzo could always feel Genji shiver next to him, and in their younger years he would have to convince his little brother that no witch was waiting in the castle to lay a curse on him. 

Even as they approached the home of the witch then, Hanzo could have sworn he saw a small tremble in Genji’s movements. But his face remained ever determined. They were both trained in the ways of the ninja, so getting close without being detected wasn’t a problem in Hanzo’s mind. He didn’t know if the witch had some kind of magic shrouding his home for protection, but if he did, so far it wasn’t working. 

Genji warily looked over at Hanzo. “So now what?”, he whispered, his nails digging into the wood of the wall.

“Look for the ring. Father always said the witch wore a ring, and it was magic”, Hanzo reminded, leaning forwards just a bit as he spoke. 

He wanted to maintain a sense of confidence for Genji, and he didn’t want to show how scared he was even if that wasn’t the case. Hanzo slowly lifted himself, and pressed his ear against the wall. There was silence. With slow movements, Hanzo looked in through the window. Nobody was home. 

Hanzo beckoned Genji with his hand, and with a professional move, he unlatched the window, and it split open like a set of doors. He climbed his way through, landing on the wooden floor with hardly a sound. Genji followed, peering around with a nervous demeanor. Despite his best efforts, Hanzo could tell Genji’s facade of being fine with infiltrating a witch’s home was almost diminished. 

He almost asked Genji if he wanted to turn back, but he quickly assumed Genji would deny it and press to continue anyway. In hindsight, he most assuredly should have asked. 

Hanzo gazed around the home. It was lined with strange fabrics and scrolls were scattered along desks and the floor. Nothing looking particularly valuable, but a glint on a nearby shelf caught his eye. There was a jewelry box, cracked slightly open to reveal a silver band. Hanzo smiled at it and rushed over, opening the box. 

Genji walked up next to him, and the brothers stood close, gazing down at the ring. It was a metallic, light silver, and the only jewel on it was a small green circular thing. It wasn’t quite so extravagant as Hanzo envisioned a magic ring would be, but it emanated an energy that easily revealed its identity. 

Hanzo reached in, holding the ring between two fingers, and the box shut with a small ‘clack’. 

“Wow…”, Genji breathed, gazing at it with the awe belonging to that of a child. “We actually found it”.

“Yeah…”, Hanzo whispered, glancing at the door. “Maybe we should go, though. Let’s get home before the witch returns”.

To that sentiment, Genji quickly agreed, but as the boys had begun to clamber back through the window, a creak behind them sent Hanzo’s heart dropping into his stomach. From there, it felt as if an invisible arm had rammed into his chest, sending him falling to the floor- and to Hanzo’s surprise- took his breath away. 

Genji dropped from hanging off the sill of the window, and knelt next to Hanzo, brow furrowed in fear, his gaze shooting upwards to a silhouette in the doorway. 

The shadow fell off the figures’ features as he stepped inside, his sharp gaze burrowing into the two trespassers. “I see I’ve got company”, he said in a deep, gravelly voice with a foreign accent. Hanzo had heard it before- from the west. It was refined but intimidating, and Hanzo only knew it from where Kings and kingdoms and castles unlike their own in Hanamura towered over villages, with knights instead of ninjas and samurai, and witches like the one looming over them. 

“Our apologies-we- well you see it’s- it’s my- but we..”  
Genji so foolishly stammered, his childlike fear of the witch from his father’s stories and the actual witch standing before them coming to full coalition. Hanzo wanted to say something, but couldn’t. Luckily, however, Genji’s fear was quickly masked by the daring nature Hanzo recognized in his brother so often. 

Genji opened his mouth to say something that Hanzo hoped desperately wasn’t something else foolish, but was swiftly interrupted by the witch. “I do not like company. Especially not any company like you. Boys wandering into my home as if it is within their right to do so. Such privilege can only come from the Shimadas, I assume”.

Genji’s stiffened expression gave it away, and the witch briskly continued. “I’ve been meaning to send a message to your father. Sojiro. You. You are the oldest, am I correct?”.

Hanzo slowly nodded, lifting himself from pathetically laying on the ground, and sat next to Genji, protectively keeping one arm around his little brother. “Yes..I am..”, Hanzo found the strength to reply. 

“You will have to do, then. A vessel for my message. Sojiro will not think to meddle in my affairs again”.

“Wait”, Genji interrupted quickly, removing Hanzo’s hand from his shoulder. “No- it- coming to your home was my idea. He tried to tell me no”.

Hanzo lost an idea of what to say, especially since on any other day that would have been the case, and to come up with a fathomable lie in the short time he had was impossible in his panicking mind. The most he could do was keep a pleading grip on Genji’s arm, begging the dragons to not let harm come to his brother. 

“Hm. Well, if that’s the case, I doubt which one of you it would be would make a difference”, the witch said in his old, husky voice. He bent down, pulling the ring from Hanzo’s grasp. “You wanted this. For the magic. Such an intriguing thing to a couple of children”. 

Hanzo wanted to protest the title, but he was smart enough to know that saying anything to further push the witch’s temper would be unwise. 

“Well, you can have it”.

Hanzo’s eyes widened, a mix of confusion, concern, and blatant fear. The witch’s bony hands lifted, those dangerous fingers shaking as a sign of old age, but Hanzo knew they held a power that the brothers had mistakenly invoked. His instinct was to grab Genji and run to his father, but his fear froze him in place- something he often didn’t let it do, and he’d go on to speculate if it was magic keeping him still. 

The most he could do was close his eyes, and duck his head, and pray. 

Then, the eerie feeling of magic faded, and Hanzo grew brave enough once again to open his eyes. When he did, Genji was gone. Hanzo’s immediate reaction was to let out a mournful cry, one his inner child hoped his father would hear and he’d come to Hanzo’s rescue. Hanzo frantically looked around for any sign of his little brother, but Genji’s presence had vanished. 

Hanzo flinched as he looked over to see the witch’s hand open before him, holding the simple ring in his palm. There was something different about it. Not in the appearance, but how, when it fell into Hanzo’s hand which he hadn’t realized he’d outstretched, he knew Genji was trapped inside. 

Hanzo, merely a boy, felt tears well into his eyes as he brought the ring close to look at it, thinking that maybe if he wished hard enough, Genji would be by his side again. With a shaky breath, he looked up at the witch, the old thing’s expression unchanging. 

“Leave”, he said dismissively. To this, Hanzo stood and ran out the door, through the streets, vision too blurry with tears to warn him and prevent the several times he fell, scraping his knees against the rocky surface of the path back home. The ring tightly pressed in his hand, he stumbled to the entrance of the castle. 

He collapsed at the door, hiccuping and shaking with sorrow and terror. He didn’t know how long it had been, but his father’s hands eventually lifted the boy onto his feet, and he was ushered inside. Hanzo had been sat down in the entrance hall, while his father conversed with the servants, looking back to see his son on his knees, hunched over and sobbing into his hands. 

The final time he looked back, however, Hanzo was no longer there. 

The boy ran to his room, gathered his bow, arrows and quiver, put on his best traveling garments, and was soon climbing over the wall. 

After everything, he could not begin to even comprehend having to face his father’s saddened and disappointed look upon hearing his youngest son was gone. He would come back with Genji, no matter how long it took him. 

And as he put on the ring, he could hear Genji calling desperately for his brother.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after Hanzo Shimada ran away, he finally listens to Genji’s advice.

On his better days, Hanzo Shimada was quite the determined person. He would trek miles and find food and get money and continue on. He was single-minded in his goal. 

On his worse days, Hanzo Shimada became a guilt-ridden mess. He would sulk in wherever he made camp and sometimes he wouldn’t even eat. He would hardly speak and he’d only do things out of sheer necessity. 

Most days however, he went from destination to destination with not much else to do. Not happy, but not miserable. This was one of those days. 

It was snowing. Hanzo enjoyed the snow- it reminded him of home. It wasn’t so bad to travel in, and it was light, and the crunch of his boots as he walked along was pleasing enough to listen to. And it was a sound that wasn’t Genji talking. 

“Hanzo, please, you never listen to me”, Genji said, his tone utterly exasperated almost to the point of being dramatic. “All I’m saying is if we’ve had all this time to find something and we haven’t found anything, asking for help wouldn’t be such a bad idea”.

“Well, number one: I do listen to you. Number two: we do not need help. I am perfectly capable on my own, and it’s not like you can do much for us- so I’m not sure how much of a say in the matter you get”.

If Genji had a face it would most assuredly be a glare, and yet his frustration emanated from the ring. “I think I would get a say, since I’m the one we’re looking for whatever it is for”, he grumbled, having given up on hiding whatever he feels the need to say from Hanzo a long time ago. 

Hanzo looked down at his shadow, which had taken the shape of Genji crossing his arms at his big brother. “Don’t look at me like that”, Hanzo huffed, sharply turning his head away. “I know what’s best for us”.

To this, Hanzo’s shadow faded back to normal. “I’m just saying…”, Genji sighed, but didn’t say anything more for a while. When the silence broke, Hanzo started the conversation. 

“We’re here”, he said softly, his other hand self-consciously grasping the ring around his middle finger. 

The village was in the middle of a forest. Surrounded by pine trees, it was blanketed in pure white snow. Crowds of people bustled in and out, the stone pathways all interconnecting into some sort of hexagonal market center which in the middle of it stood a fountain. Surrounding the center was rows and rows of buildings and homes. There was an inn just behind the fountain at the market square, and that was where Hanzo needed to be, the raw cold finally making his nose numb. 

The brothers had travelled far, far west, and they had arrived to what Hanzo could only describe to be more...medieval. He could hear the chanting of drunken men and bards as he approached the inn-tavern, but begrudgingly went inside anyway. He was met with what he heard- a bustling mass that brought him far too out of his comfort zone. 

“What?”, Genji’s questioning voice sounded. “What is it like?”. Hanzo didn’t reply to this, not wanting to seem like the lunatic who’d talk to himself drifting into town. 

‘Far too messy’, Hanzo simply thought in a response, even though Genji couldn’t hear that. Hanzo made his way over to the bar, sitting down and letting his bow and quiver rest against the side of his seat instead of weighing down on his back. 

A bartender who looked just as tired as Hanzo did walked up, and a quick exchange later and Hanzo had himself a soothing drink of saké. Noises of chatting Englishmen and elven travelers and singsongy dwarfs resonated much too loudly for Hanzo’s taste, but unfortunately there didn’t seem to be a quiet corner anywhere. 

Once Hanzo had finished his drink, he set down gold pieces on the wooden surface of the bar and eventually got himself a room. Arriving in it he could see how different it was from home. Fur rugs of bears and deer and the occasional scaly hide of a dragon. The latter sight made Hanzo shiver. 

Rather than the quaint, simple doors of his home, the doors here were heavy, carved and had far too much metal embedded in them to give them some sort of “regal” appearance. If you asked Hanzo, all of it was far too cheap and rough. The bed, however...was comfortable. 

“Can I speak to you now?”, Genji said, his voice edged with just the right amount of sarcasm that he knew frustrated Hanzo. 

“Yes, you may speak to me now”, Hanzo sighed, rubbing his temples as he put away all his belongings into the drawers and rested them against the side of his nightstand. 

“You never answered my question”, Genji probed, and Hanzo could almost picture his brother impatiently tapping his foot. 

“It was loud. And it smelled. Badly. Too many bounty hunters in the tavern, I assume, since they all had some form of sharp object on them”.

“You do, too”, Genji pointed out. 

“Well, I’m different”. 

Another beat of silence that Hanzo wished would last longer, but he felt as if Genji had something else on his mind. “...Anything else?”, Hanzo questioned. 

Another beat of silence yet again, which made Hanzo uneasy. 

“I’ve...forgotten. You mentioned there was a beautiful fountain in the center of town. What...were those again?”.

A pang of pitiful, familiar guilt struck Hanzo. Ten years with your soul trapped in a ring had its consequences. “A stone structure that spews water. Children will toss coins into them to make wishes”. 

Genji was silent again, which meant he was satisfied with his answer. Hanzo sighed and changed into more comfortable garb, fatigue finally weighing down on him now that he had arrived in a more comfortable location. He shuffled onto the bed, leaning his head on the pillow and staring up at the wooden ceiling, then out to the window, its rims decorated with snow from the outside. 

“Cold, huh?”, Genji questioned casually.

“Yes. You would not like it”, Hanzo lied, wanting to quell Genji’s longings for being able to feel something with his own hands again as much as he could. 

“Oh. Alright”, Genji complied. In their earlier years of living with this curse, a reply like that from Genji was always riddled with sarcasm or some form of denial. But now, Genji took what his brother said to heart, with memories to go off of fading. 

Hanzo glanced back out at the window, the pale light of day seeping through it. “...It’s getting late”, he said softly. “Perhaps it is time we slept”.

“Whatever you say, brother”, Genji sighed, not wanting to be thrust into silence just yet. “Goodnight”.

“Goodnight”, Hanzo whispered, not wanting too much of his foolish, miserable state to worm its way into his voice, and took off the ring, setting it on the nightstand. 

Without Hanzo, Genji sat in a void-like state of quiet. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, couldn’t feel anything with the sense of touch. He could only think, and sometimes even that was difficult with the ring ever trying to pull his memories of humanity away from him. 

He could only trust what Hanzo said. He was his eyes and ears, and his only link to the world Genji once lived in. He hummed to himself. His mother’s lullaby, the most familiar sound he could come up with on his own- only second to Hanzo’s voice, of course. 

And the gentle way she called him Sparrow. 

—— 

By the time Hanzo awoke, it was not of his own will. Annoying wind instruments finally got loud enough to reverberate through Hanzo’s window, awakening the disgruntled archer. 

Hanzo slid off the bed and peered out the window. The sun was setting, and Hanzo felt a quick stab of hunger strike him. He sighed, and looked across the town square at a small marketplace. 

Genji was most likely sleeping, and Hanzo didn’t want to wake his brother with his presence, so he simply took the ring and placed it in his pocket, its metal cool to the touch from the subtle chill of their surroundings. He took a warm coat from his belongings and wrapped it around himself, then grabbed a sack of gold pieces and headed out to the square. 

Just like the inn, it was noisy and filled with far too many people who smelled far too insulting. He approached the fountain, and he could see children running around it, giggling, and young couples standing side by side, gazing into the shimmering water. Hanzo looked down into the still pool of it, seeing glistening coins holding hopeful wishes of various children. He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head before splitting his attention away from the fountain to start walking again. 

As he took a few steps though, he could just tell something was off. It was the slightest change, but he must have not noticed something happening at the fountain, because everything was fine beforehand. Hanzo took a few more wary steps before his heartbeat grew in its pace. 

Dreading an answer he didn’t want, Hanzo reached his hand into his pocket. It wasn’t there. The ring. Genji. 

Hanzo’s eyes widened, and he looked around frantically for anything- anyone- who could possibly have- there. The subtle metallic glint of the ring in a man’s fist. 

Grimacing, Hanzo shoved through the crowd before picking up the pace, dipping and dodging through the people, gaining on the figure of the wretched thief. With a growl, Hanzo leaped forwards, shoving the man to the ground, and the crowd parted with a series of startled gasps. 

“Give me my ring”, Hanzo hissed, speaking slowly, grasping the collar of the mystery man. The thief sputtered in surprise.

He was rather strange looking. He wore a dark serape over his torso, and he wore a hat that Hanzo could only assume was from even further west than Hanzo already was. 

“Woah, partner, calm down there”, the man responded in an infuriatingly slow manner, as if he was so patient while being pinned by the archer. “I’m afraid I dunno what you’re talkin’ about”.

“Of course you do!”, Hanzo shouted, pulling him closer to his face by the cusp of his shirt, wrinkling it in his fist. “That is my ring. I need it”.

“Alright, alright”, he said, lifting a hand. “Let’s discuss this in private, huh? No need scarin’ the folks around here”. 

Hanzo looked up to see the frightened faces of the villagers gawking down at them, and exhaled sharply. “Fine”, he said stiffly, and pulled the thief up, not releasing his grip. Hanzo brought him into an alleyway formed by another tavern and the inn. He opened his hand. “My ring. Now”.

The mystery man sighed and placed the metal band into Hanzo’s open palm. “Alright. Sorry. I needed extra money to get enough rations to leave town, but apparently I snatched from the wrong person”.

“You most certainly did”, Hanzo said, curling his nose at him. 

The strange person hardly responded to this. Instead, he stuck out his hand in some sort of friendly greeting. “Howdy. Name’s Jesse McCree”. 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at this. This man just stole Hanzo’s most prized possession- the very object that contained his brother’s soul. And...he was trying to make a friendly introduction? 

“I do not care who you are. As far as I’m concerned you’re a measly thief who I best not see again”. Hanzo gave this...McCree..the sharpest, meanest glare he could muster and placed the ring on his finger.

“Yo”, Genji sounded. “What’s happening?”.

“Yeesh, darlin’, a little harsh. I mean we got off on the wrong foot, but let me make it up to ya”, McCree infuriatingly said. 

“I do not wish to spend any more time with you, McCree. I will commend you in your surprising ability to steal from me, but that is the extent to which my levity will go with you”. 

“Ohhh, a man”, Genji said, putting the pieces together without a viable response from his brother. “He stole from you? Wow. He must be good, then. Maybe he could help us”.

Hanzo wanted to say “Oh, most certainly not”, but he knew he couldn’t. 

“Please? Promise it’d be worth it. I could treat you to dinner at the tavern”. 

“You just said you were low on rations”.

“I am, but I got enough to treat a gentleman such as yerself to a fancy meal”. 

Hanzo’s immediate instinct was to scoff at the cowman and turn away to never look back. But...he was hungry, and depriving this man of money seemed to be a good use of his time while he had it in this town. 

“..Very well. You may buy me dinner. But that is as far as I will go”. 

McCree smiled at this, tipping his hat. Hanzo felt like he couldn’t roll his eyes any further. 

“He’s buying you dinner? Oh, please, Hanzo. This guy seems too good to pass by”, Genji chimed, which is exactly what Hanzo didn’t want to hear, especially since it had truth to it. 

Hanzo followed McCree into the tavern, which luckily wasn’t so rambunctious as the inn. It had music, but it was softer, and it was certainly better smelling. 

“So. What brings a guy like you into a town like this?”, McCree questioned.

“It is none of your business what I am doing”, Hanzo said simply, and sat down at the table to which McCree had motioned to. “What is of your concern, is that I will have pheasant”.

Hanzo was hopefully awaiting a frustrated retort from McCree, but the cowman simply chuckled, leaning back into his seat. “Alright, then. Say, while we’re waitin’, what’s so special about that ring of yours?”.

“Again, it is none of your concern. Just know that it is my ring, and if you ever think to take it again there will be severe consequences”.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darlin’”. 

Hanzo ran his knuckles against the bumpy wooden table, looking to the side. 

“Hanzo. Come on. You’re really going to pass up an opportunity like this? Come on. Please? Ask him to help us. Please please please please plea-“.

Genji’s pleading abruptly silenced as Hanzo slid the ring off his finger, thumping it against the table with an agitated huff. As much as he wanted to deny his brother and ignore this thief, stranger, cowman- whatever he may be- Genji had a point. And he’d already done enough to Genji, finally granting a request would at least make Hanzo’s guilt subside, even if just a bit. 

“McCree- I must ask- how did you steal my ring?”.

“Aw, well, I’ve had a background in thievin’. Don’t do it as much now as I did then. You were just unlucky I guess, but I’ll say I am sorry for stealin’ something from ya. I didn’t know it was that important”. 

“Are you proficient in any other things?”, Hanzo asked, quickly making sure to brush over any will he had to give a frustrated comment at McCree’s response. 

“Well, sure! Not too much variety, but I’m awful good at trackin’ and I can handle a gun pretty well. Not too shabby of a hunter either, and I got a good eye for things”. 

That sounded useful. Frustratingly so, in fact. 

“Well...I know I said I didn’t want to see any more of you. But...you said you needed a way out of town. And there has been something I’ve been trying to achieve for a while, and I am afraid I won’t get much farther without any help”. 

“Go on”.

“Perhaps...you can accompany me. On my quest, I mean. It at least is a way out of here”.

“Shoot, I’m all for it!”, McCree replied, not even bothering to ask what the quest was (to Hanzo’s surprise). “I’ve been here for too long, and if it means helpin’ out a well-versed warrior such as yourself, I’m sure the experience won’t be half bad”. 

“...I’m sure…”, Hanzo responded slowly, and breathed a relieved sigh as their food arrived. “Well. If it seems to be such a good idea to you, you will meet me in front of the inn beside this place at sunrise tomorrow”. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world”, McCree said, and began eating. 

Hanzo’s brow furrowed, and he took the ring, placing it back on his finger. 

“Well? Did you ask him?”, Genji wondered. 

“...I will see you then, McCree”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not going to be majority angst I swear. 
> 
> But I couldn’t pry myself away from updating this fic so I should be posting chapters relatively often. Not consistently, but don’t expect to go months without anything.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo begins to realize that traveling with Jesse McCree will be an experience he’s not sure he’s quite ready for.

On his best days, Hanzo Shimada knew he could take whatever annoyance decided to plague him. This, however, was not one of those days, and he knew it from the moment he woke up.

The traveler yawned, stretching out as he removed the fur covers of the inn bed. He quickly put on his traveling garments for the day and gathered all his things, strapping on his pouch belts and his bow and quiver, slipping on his archery gloves and finally the ring. 

“Good morning, Hanzo. Or at least I’m assuming it is. Since it wasn’t actually nighttime yesterday when you said it was”, Genji greeted, and Hanzo shook his head. 

“My apologies, Genji. I was tired”, Hanzo grumbled, stepping out into the hall and shutting the room door behind him. 

“Well you didn’t have to lie about it”, Genji said, in a tone that signified to Hanzo that the conversation shouldn’t go on any longer, for both of their sakes. 

Hanzo loved Genji- he really did. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be going on this quest to free him. However, like any other siblings, their relationship wasn’t perfect, and Genji could very easily get onto Hanzo’s nerves. Which made Hanzo feel rather guilty, considering the fact that he was the only one Genji could talk to. 

And of course, there was that creeping, looming feeling that if he left Genji to himself for too long, his little brother would forget even him. 

Hanzo headed downstairs, thankful that at this early hour there weren't so many jovial men making a mess of the tavern, and stepped outside. And, just as he’d promised, McCree was waiting, leaning against the wall of the inn, a large cigarette resting in his mouth. 

“Good morning, McCree” Hanzo sighed, crossing his arms as he turned to face the cowman. 

“Ah, nice to see ya, Darlin’. For a minute there I was afraid you’d gone and stood me up”.

Hanzo rolled his eyes- something he found himself doing quite a bit recently- and stepped forwards. “I suggest we head out of town. I will explain to you what we are doing once we are out, but for now it is best we head north”. 

“Ah, gotcha. Well, we best get goin’ then. Anything else ya need before we head out?”, McCree questioned, giving Hanzo a patient, polite smile. 

“No. I’m ready to leave”, Hanzo said, grateful to finally be getting away from the large crowds. Although, he did wonder if being “alone” with McCree would be even more infuriating. He didn’t scratch that off the possibilities. 

McCree took the lead, seeming to know instinctively which way north was. The dark wood of the town quickly faded away into the even darker pine wood of the forest. Luckily, snow still decorated the ground, making things seem a little more light and whimsical versus a blank, drab forest. 

McCree sauntered along silently, with Hanzo following along, eyes simply on the ground. It was only until they were assuredly far away from the town when McCree spoke.

“I’m awful grateful to you helpin’ me get out of there. But what exactly do ya need my help for, anyway?”.

Hanzo sighed. “I need to undo a curse”.

McCree whistled. “A curse? Well damn, what did ya go an’ get cursed with?”.

“That is none of your business. I am just trying to find some sort of magical being or source that could potentially undo it”. 

“Can’t say I know too much about magic. But I know someone who does! I could take you to her”.

“Her?”.

“Yep. She’s a witch, but she ain’t a nasty one. Gotta say she’s pretty helpful. I mean she don’t do things fer free, but she’s gonna help any other way”.

“Well then, you will take me to her”, Hanzo said, shoving away his apprehensions about going to see a witch. 

“It’s an awful long trip. Not too bad, but ya just gotta be ready for it”.

“Hm, we are travelers, are we not? It is in our best interests to be ready for any expedition”.

“Well put, Archer”, McCree chuckled. “Actually, I’m afraid I forgot to catch yer name, Darlin’”. 

Hanzo curled his lip. “For one, my name is not “Darling”. I suppose since we will be traveling such a ways together, you may call me Hanzo”.

“Hanzo. Pretty name”, McCree commented, tipping his hat, and Hanzo stopped himself from giving a disgusted response. “Then you can just call me Jesse anytime ya like”.

“I think I will stick with McCree for now, thank you”, Hanzo said quietly, averting eye contact. 

“So formal”, Genji yawned. “Come on, ask him some personal questions. Then tell me- I want to know everything”. 

Hanzo so wished he could tell Genji no- that he wanted nothing more than to travel in silence, for he was certain the loud instruments of the town they’d just left had given him a headache. But, unfortunately, there was only one way to please Hanzo’s little brother, and that was doing what he asked, and he didn’t want to remove the ring to escape Genji’s incessant begging. 

“McCree”, Hanzo started, clearing his throat, “where do you come from?”.

“Ah, much further west than this here place. It’s a lot warmer too- can’t say I’m that used to this kinda cold. But I know it’ll get cooler the further north we go, so I guess I gotta deal with it”.

Hanzo admitted to himself he was impressed with the cowman’s resilience, but he couldn’t let anything positive about his new companion show just yet. He had far too much to learn about him. 

“What about you, Archer?”.

“Much further east. I suppose you and I come from very different sides of the world”. 

“Seems that way. And what about that ring, huh? Seemed touchy, so this is the last time I’ll ask about it if ya don’t wanna talk about it?”.

Hanzo felt an eyebrow twitch at the question, and his fist ball up slightly. This man was so polite about asking the most personal questions that Hanzo didn’t really want to answer. And while he felt that McCree was a man of his word, Hanzo also felt that if he didn’t give him an answer now the curiosity would only grow. 

“The ring is magic. It was in stories my father told and now it’s mine”, Hanzo answered, trying to keep it as vague yet as much of an answer as he could. 

“Fancy”, McCree marveled, raising a brow. “Mind if I see it? Now that I’m not trying to steal it, I mean”.

“You may not. And if I ever see you touching this ring without my permission it would potentially be within my will to remove the finger you attempted to place it on”.

“Alright, alright- message received”, McCree responded, raising a defensive hand. 

“Yeesh, Hanzo. It wouldn’t be so bad to have someone else to talk to every once in a while, you know”, Genji said, butting in. Hanzo clenched his jaw. 

After that exchange, Hanzo and McCree stayed silent for an amount of time that let Hanzo cool his temper. The trees they were traveling through were already growing redundant, and Hanzo unfortunately felt a prick of hunger. 

“I am growing hungry. I’ve saved some food from the town- we can stop here and eat, but then it is best we get going”.

Hanzo found a spot with the least amount of snow and sat down, pulling spare containers of meat and potatoes from his pouches. He barely gave McCree an acknowledging glance as he handed the gunslinger his own rations. Hanzo set his bow to the side as he leaned back and ate, both in a...silence far too quiet. They didn’t speak, of course, but the forest was remaining still in its ambience as well…

Hanzo lifted his head, gazing sharply around as he set his food down. He lifted his finger and motioned for silence from McCree, and Genji must have sensed his unease, because the curious and sometimes impatient aura that radiated from the ring calmed down as well. 

“Something is here…”, Hanzo whispered to McCree, slowly retrieving his bow from the ground, placing the quiver over his torso and pulling a few arrows. 

McCree pulled his own weapon from its holster- a revolver that had the word peacekeeper branded on its grip. McCree’s fingers drummed against the side as he readied it to shoot. 

Hanzo stood up sharply as a rustling sounded from the bushes, and with a screech, an animalistic figure leaped out. Hanzo went to lock onto it to aim, but before he could make out exactly what it was, McCree had placed a gloved hand over Hanzo’s eyes.

Hanzo opened his mouth to bark a protest, but McCree beat him to the first word. “Don’t open yer eyes! Don’t look at it at all- it’s a basilisk”. 

Hanzo was surprised by McCree’s immediate reaction to shield Hanzo’s eyes, but he kept a tight grip on the string of his bow. “What are we supposed to do if we cannot see it?”.

“Keep your eyes closed. Let’s get our things and get outta here. If it jumps on ya fight it off as best as ya can”.

Hanzo didn’t take comfort from McCree’s answer, but followed his instructions anyway. He bent down to grab what he could, leaving the food, and backed away. He could hear McCree fiddling around next to him, but as Hanzo backed away, he was surprised to feel sharp talons leaping onto him from behind rather than the front where he thought the basilisk was. 

Hanzo let out a yell of pain, but kept his eyes sealed shut as he grasped his bow tightly and reached behind him, furiously striking the attacking beast. However, he felt his attacked begin to miss more consistently, as the basilisk dodged the swinging bow, but kept its hooked talons embedded into Hanzo’s back. 

“I’ve got ya, Hanzo”, he heard McCree say determinedly, and then the cock of a gun.

“You fool! You best not shoot me or I’ll-“, Hanzo began, but was cut off by a cry of pain as the basilisk raked its claws down Hanzo’s back from turning to hiss at the gunslinger. 

There was a green glow that Hanzo could barely see shine through, and for a moment he fretted that McCree might’ve looked in the eyes of the beast, but the magical feeling the glow left behind was too familiar for that- it was the ring’s doing. Immediately, Hanzo heard a gunshot, and the dying cry of the basilisk a good several feet away from him. 

Hanzo opened his eyes to see McCree walking over, opening his hand in an offering to help Hanzo up. “That’s a nasty scratch. Good thing that ring came to yer help, though”, he said, as he pulled Hanzo off the ground.

“Indeed...thank you”, Hanzo said, hoping McCree would receive it as Hanzo thanking him, rather than expressing his gratitude to the soul in the ring. 

“Not a problem, Darl- Hanzo. Just glad yer alright”, McCree replied, nodding. 

“Of course”, he heard Genji say just after, his tone soft and worried. 

“I will take the basilisk as a sign that we should leave this forest as quickly as we can”, Hanzo said, clearing his throat and brushing off excess snow from his clothes. 

“Sure thing. Best we find a town soon, too- to get that wound of yours treated nice and proper”, McCree added, glancing at the cuts in Hanzo’s shirt along his back, revealing red claw marks. “Unless that magic ring of yours can heal, too”.

“I don’t believe it can”. 

“Alright. Let’s get goin’, then”.

Hanzo looked to the side and up at his companion, reflecting on what had just happened. 

McCree could have let the basilisk kill Hanzo, kill the beast, take what he wanted and run. Or he could’ve left Hanzo to face the creature himself. But he didn’t- in fact, the first thing he did was cover Hanzo’s eyes from certain death. 

McCree had said they’d gotten off on the wrong foot- perhaps that was true. Having his ring stolen being the first interaction between them was probably the worst way to meet Hanzo, and yet, Hanzo had to come to the conclusion that McCree had more than made it up to him by buying him dinner, agreeing to provide help, then saving his life. 

He was surprised to be thinking that Genji’s judgment on this stranger was better than Hanzo’s, and Hanzo truly hoped that the travelers would continue to have each other’s backs. However, that didn’t mean he had to be friends with the cowman. But perhaps he could afford to be less in denial about McCree’s usefulness on his quest. 

——

Once the sun had begun to set, Hanzo found a clearing for them to make camp. McCree had started a fire, and Hanzo sat next to it, letting the warmth flow into him as McCree went off to fetch more firewood. 

“So. Not so bad, huh?”, Genji chimed. 

“No, he is not”.

“Ahhh, so you’re finally speaking to me”.

“I didn’t have a choice, Genji”. 

Genji took a silence that Hanzo was sure meant “whatever”, and proceeded.

“Tell me everything, then. What’d you get from him? What’s he like?”.

“Annoying. He has this infuriating western drawl, and has this unenjoyable slow pace of getting sentences out. He asks too many questions, as well. But...he certainly seems to be reliable, and rather selfless. That will prove good for us, I’m sure”.

“I’m sure you’re sure. But don’t be so cruel to him Hanzo- we don’t want someone like that being tempted to leave”.

It was then Hanzo thought about having to spend months- even years with McCree as a companion, and he clenched his fists together. “You’re right. But I simply do not see us getting along as friends”.

Genji laughed. “Whatever you say, Hanzo”.

A few moments later, McCree emerged from the brush. He walked over to the fire and placed thick branches into the flames, and the fire waved as it grew. “Hope you’re doin’ fine here on your own”.

“I am. Thank you for gathering the fire wood, McCree”.

“It’s nothin’”, McCree replied as he sat down across the fire from Hanzo. “I suggest you get some sleep. I’ll keep first watch”.

“No, I will. You’ve certainly done enough for me today”.

“Well that’s awfully sweet of you. I’ll see you on the other side, Darlin’”.

Hanzo wanted to remind McCree of the nickname, but he stayed silent as the cowman drifted to sleep.

Perhaps he wasn’t so bad. Then again, he didn’t want to speak too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is willing to give McCree a chance but there is no way they’re close to being nice to each other yet hah-
> 
> They’ll get better though. Eventually.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sharp turn of events, Hanzo is left fearing for Genji’s life..and McCree’s.

On his best days, Hanzo was a patient man. But usually, not so much. 

Hanzo knew McCree meant well. But between having to be the receptor of both the cowboy’s nonsensical silence-filling chatter, and Genji’s occasional thought that he just wanted to say out loud, it felt as if Hanzo was listening to too much racket. 

When Hanzo and Genji traveled alone, they’d have their own conversations- sometimes they wouldn’t speak if they weren’t getting along at the time. However, there was never too much noise, even when they were talking, and Hanzo was able to speak freely with his brother without fear of making a travel companion see him as a lunatic. 

Hanzo was thankful, though, since their journey through the forest was coming to a close. It had been a few days with frequent traveling and minimal stops. As of now they were out of the thick, repetitive dense of pine trees, they arrived at a wilder area. Less trees (not by much), but the land was uneven and the rushing of water could be heard nearby. 

“Hey Hanzo, why don’t we take a stop by that river? It’s awful loud, betcha we can find some fish in it or somethin’”, McCree suggested, the cowboy looking down at the archer. 

“Very well. We’re almost out of what I took from the town, anyway”, Hanzo sighed, feeling the absence of the weight of food in his satchel. 

Hanzo lifted his head, listening to the flow of a stream nearby, and turned, heading towards it with McCree following shortly after. As the sound of the water grew, the trees grew denser, and Hanzo found it harder to see what was ahead. The sounds of the stream were louder than expected, and it turned into a roar, and as the trees broke to an open area, Hanzo nearly stumbled into a ravine, with raging water below. 

He witnessed as a few pebbles tumbled into the rushing stream, and he backed up to only meet McCree behind him. “It was not a small river”.

“Yeah, I can see that”, McCree said, lifting his hat as he walked up and peered down into the looming crevice protruding into the land. “You think there is one nearby?”.

“Perhaps it’s best we travel upstream. It’s going about where we were, and maybe there will be a point where it levels out enough to venture towards it”, Hanzo contemplated. 

McCree nodded and shuffled along to where he was no longer in Hanzo’s space, and began following the river upstream at the side of the cliff to keep an eye on it. “Watch yer step”.

Hanzo huffed- as if he needed to be told- and followed McCree’s stride. The two edged along, with McCree occasionally using a branch from one of the trees that was making Hanzo feel claustrophobic and ready to fall off the side to peer down. 

Hanzo grumbled as the trees began to form more compact, and shoved them closer to the edge of the cliff. He reached behind himself to adjust his bow, and grimaced as it got caught on a low-hanging branch. He pulled at it as the fingers of the tree frustratingly wrapped itself around his weapon. So much so, that Hanzo made a final rough pull to free it. 

As he did, the bow snapped loose easier than Hanzo had expected it to, which sent his hand flying back, to which the ring slipped, and tumbled down towards the water. 

Hanzo immediately dropped to his knees, and by instinct reached down, but obviously to no avail, as the ring had already crashed into the raging waters. 

“No!”.

McCree looked back, just in time to see the ring be consumed by the racing waves. The terror on Hanzo’s face was all he needed to see before leaping after it. 

——

Jesse sputtered, his head breaking the water for a gasp of air. He swung his arms in an attempt to keep himself afloat, the violent rapids seeming as if they were trying to drown him. 

He took a deep breath and dove under, trying to spot the ring through the swirling bubbles. As soon as he spotted a little metallic shine, Jesse drove himself towards it, reaching out a shaky hand that was resisting being pulled around by the water. He coughed as he resurfaced, the waves dragging him along, almost slamming him against a few rocks. 

Confirming to himself that the ring was in hand, Jesse kicked and swam as hard as he could until he grasped onto the first even land he felt and pulled himself to shore. He hacked, a few sputters of water falling from his mouth before he turned on his back, breathing heavily. 

“God…”, he breathed, staring up at the treetops, then opened his palm to look over at the wet ring. “This thing better be worth the trouble”. 

With a grunt of effort, Jesse sat himself up, shaking the spare water out of his ears, and he felt his back ache. “What a fall…”, he muttered, forcing himself to stand up. He looked up, the cliff of the ravine standing as some sort of challenge in front of him. 

Jesse didn’t see Hanzo anywhere, and the trees looked less packed as they did where he fell in. “Best travel upstream. Maybe Hanzo’ll be waitin’ for me there..”, he said to himself, scratching his head. 

Shaking himself off and removing his damp serape, Jesse started trudging along, placing the ring on his finger.

“Hanzo! What happened? Are you alright? I heard you yell then everything went quiet-“.

“Who the hell is there?!”.

Silence. Jesse looked around rapidly, trying to pinpoint just where the voice had come from. 

“...Oops…”, it said after a few beats, and it oddly sounded like the voice was in Jesse’s own head. Had he hit it on the way down?

“Who’re you? Where are you?”.

“I’m not supposed to be talking to you, you know. Well...actually, I don’t know that. I’ve just never really spoken to anyone other than Hanzo before. Well I have- just not...like this”. 

With a slow tilt of his head, Jesse looked down at the ring. “Y...yer the ring…”. 

“Well, no. It’s not like my body is the ring or anything, my soul is just kinda trapped inside of it”. 

“..Hanzo ain’t the one who’s cursed, is he?”.

“Nope. Nice to meet you, McCree. At least I assume that’s your name, since that’s what Hanzo’s been calling you. I’m Genji Shimada”.

The disembodied voice had an accent identical to Hanzo’s. It was light and smooth, and almost whimsical in the casual way it spoke to Jesse.

“Er- wait- Shimada? That was Hanzo’s last name..you mean- yer related to Hanzo?”.

“Guilty. I’m his brother”, Genji responded, and Jesse could almost picture the voice giving him a smile. 

“Funny. You don’t seem all that much like him. I wouldn’t read Hanzo fer a friendly introduction like we’re havin’ now”.

“I’m not. Actually, I was the one who convinced him to have you join us”.

Jesse gave a little surprised “hm”, and stuck one hand in his pocket while he held up the other to look at the ring. 

“How come? Did I look like the nice companion type to ya?”.

“Oh, I don’t know what you look like. Can’t see, can’t touch, can’t smell. I can only hear whoever has on the ring”.

Jesse had to admit that sounded pretty lonely. “So- what- y’all’s quest is to free you?”.

Jesse raised a confused brow as Genji started to laugh. “Hah! Oh- Hanzo was right. You are definitely a westerner. “Y’all”. Hahaha!”. 

Jesse chuckled. “Yer not so bad, Genji. Say, how’d you get to be trapped inside a ring anyway?”.

“Messed with a witch. It’s a long story- and that’s pretty much all that’s important about it”, Genji replied in an amusingly nonchalant tone. “Anyway- It’s just been me and him for the past ten years trying to find a way to free me. He’s trying his best but I knew he couldn’t do it on his own anymore”. 

“But he ain’t on his own. He’s got you”.

“Unfortunately I’m not enough, and I’m not completely me anymore, as you can see. You were good for him- I can tell he’s been less stressed”.

Jesse let himself crack a smile at this. “Really?”.

“Yes, really. Good for me too, apparently. It’s nice to finally have someone else to talk to that isn’t Hanzo”. 

Jesse smirked, but his expression dropped as he heard the rumble of thunder. He didn’t know how, but Genji must’ve sensed his mood change, since he quickly asked what was wrong. 

“Storm’s on its way. That’s gonna slow us down a bit. Best I find some shelter before it gets heavy”.

“Oh. You do that, then”, Genji said with an odd levity- not one to be amusing, but was sort of..empty? Jesse ignored it, though, and was happy to find a miniature cave on the ravine side. 

Jesse leaned against the stone wall, brushing his brown hair back out of his face, watching the trickle of rain begin to form. “..Hope Hanzo’s alright…”.

“Yeah, me too. I..can’t remember that well what a storm is like, but I’m assuming it’s bad if it’s so much of a concern”.

“I’d think a storm would be hard to forget?”.

“I’m sure it isn’t. I just have..trouble remembering things in here”, Genji responded slowly. 

“Oh. Sorry..”, Jesse said. 

“It’s alright”. 

A moment of quiet- only the ambience of the swelling storm. Jesse looked down at the silver ring on his finger.

“We’ll get you out of there, Genji”.

——

Hanzo had nestled himself into the roots of a tree that had burst from the dirt and created a hollow. The river resided just a little ways away from him, a few feet below. He’d swiftly met with even ground, running upstream in desperate hopes that he’d see McCree there- or by some miracle, the ring. 

So far there had been nothing, and a pit formed in Hanzo’s stomach, festering thoughts in the back of his mind whispering that the ring was lost forever, and McCree had fallen to his death. Hanzo tried to keep his thoughts logical. Most likely McCree had found shelter from the storm- but where was Genji?

Had his brother been washed downstream, heading swiftly to some sort of vague destination? A town? Or forever to sit on a shore, possibly forgetting even his own name? Hanzo shook his head, pulling his knees closer to his chest as the rumble of distant thunder echoed above him. 

“Jesse...please return soon..”, Hanzo whispered, ducking his head and closing his eyes. ‘With my brother’. 

——

Genji liked Jesse McCree. Hanzo was always the pessimist, but he was surprised to find Jesse being this good of company. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn’t spoken to any one else that wasn’t his grumpy brother in ten years, but Genji was enjoying his time with the cowman. 

He hated how quiet he was now, though. He could sense an ever-growing anxiety in Jesse, and he could even hear the man’s breathing growing in pace. He wished he knew what to say to help Jesse soothe his thoughts. 

He could remember- faintly- as a young boy, whenever he was frightened, he’d run into Hanzo’s room, weeping. Hanzo would simply have Genji sit next to him and he’d cradle his baby brother until his nerves were quelled. Genji could almost remember the feeling of his brother’s embrace. 

Unfortunately, Genji didn’t have arms to hug Jesse with, and he thought that’d be awkward anyway. 

A small moment of spite arose in Genji- how Hanzo was so hellbent in keeping his curse a secret to the point it inhibited Genji’s potential interactions- but the feeling quickly faded. Genji knew he’d formed a strong dependency on Hanzo. So much so that he thought- at least from what he could go off of- that in some cases he saw his brother’s word as law, or an ultimatum. That whatever Hanzo said must be the truth. 

It was unhealthy, Genji knew that, but there was simply nothing else to do. Not until now, anyway. Jesse seemed like the reliable type. Hopefully Hanzo would let Genji speak with him often. 

“The storm’s mighty strong. I think it’d be the best thing to sleep through it”, Jesse said, breaking the silence.

“Alright”, Genji responded. “Usually Hanzo takes off the ring when he sleeps. You know- for silence. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, though”.

“Don’t you sleep?”.

“...Please don’t tell Hanzo this, but-..no. I can’t”. 

“Why shouldn’t I tell ‘im?”. 

“I just don’t want to make Hanzo feel more guilty than he already does”, Genji responded, an air of finality in the statement.

Luckily Jesse got the message, and he didn’t ask anymore questions. A few moments passed before Genji sensed a level of quiet and calm from the cowman that he could only assume was Jesse sleeping. Wherever Hanzo was, Genji hoped he was achieving the same thing. 

——

Hanzo awoke to sunbeams intrusively shining into his gaze. His dark hair fell in his face and bags were under his eyes, and his back ached from staying curled up in the hollow all night. He groaned, making his way out.

What time was it? Judging by the position of the sun, it had been several hours since it had risen. Hanzo felt alone- more alone than he had in ten years. At least he always had Genji’s company, but this made Hanzo uneasy, and..sad. 

Hanzo sighed as he bent down to retrieve his weapon, but froze as he heard heavy footsteps. He spun around, preparing his arrows, but the moment he saw McCree step out of the brush, relief flooded over his entire body. 

“McCree!”, Hanzo breathed, lowering his bow and quickly making his way over to the gunslinger. 

“Hanzo! Thank God yer here, archer”, McCree responded, cracking a smile. 

“Yes- yes- of course- and- my ring?”.

“Genji’s here too”, McCree said, raising his hand to reveal the ring with a smirk. 

“You- so you met him”, Hanzo said, blinking at the ring resting on McCree’s finger. 

“Yep. He’s not half bad”, Jesse replied, then after a moment chuckled, which Hanzo assumed was from some clever response of Genji’s.

Hanzo opened his palm for McCree to place the ring in, and once he did, Hanzo immediately put it on. 

“Genji- Genji are you alright?”.

“I’m fine, I’m fine! Jesse’s quite the hero, you know. I would’ve been gone for good if not for him”.

Hanzo looked up at the cowman. Genji was right. McCree had...saved his brother. 

Hanzo cleared his throat. “McCree...Jesse. I must thank you..again. You selflessly dove in to save my brother. For that, I owe you my life”.

“No life-owing needed, Darlin’. Just happy to see you two reunited and our quest bein’ back on track”. 

Hanzo found himself smiling at that. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Well...thank you, Jesse McCree. You are quite the hero”. 

Jesse didn’t respond to this- he actually seemed to avoid eye contact with Hanzo as he said that. Hanzo’s companion tipped his hat. “Hate to say it, Han, but I’m awful tired from yesterday’s fun. D’ya mind if we make camp here for today?”.

Hanzo nodded, not even being able to imagine denying McCree anything at this point. “Very well”.

Hanzo could hear Genji’s small laughter. He didn’t question his brother on it as he and McCree set up a comfortable camp by the hollow. 

“Almost out of the woods”, Jesse said, letting himself give a long sigh as he sat down on the forest floor. 

Hanzo nodded again, closing his eyes as he let himself relax, sitting down. “All we can do is push on”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree and Genji are going to be the best of buds and no magical ring curse is gonna get in the way of that.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji spends time reminiscing, and wishing.

Genji Shimada could hardly distinguish between days.

He had assumed it was night when Hanzo would leave him to sit in blissful, creeping silence, but he’d recently come to learn that perhaps his older brother wasn’t the most reliable source. Although, once again, Genji was left to assume it was nighttime, since he was with nothing other than his thoughts and the quiet of the ring slowly reaching in to take his memories away from him. 

He’d done his best to develop some way to slow it down. His mother’s lullaby helped. 

In his first few nights trapped within the ring, Genji was disoriented. He’d panic and forget what desperate questions he asked Hanzo and ask them again. The only thing that soothed him enough to let his brother sleep was when Hanzo would sing the lullaby. Hanzo didn’t know it as well as Genji did, so in those first few weeks he would mostly hum it, but whenever he did, Genji would find himself being grounded, yet saddened hearing Hanzo’s voice shaky, always on the verge of tears. 

Now all Hanzo would do was tell Genji goodnight, take off the ring, and leave Genji to his musings. Although, as they ventured deeper into the wood, Genji found that some nights, Hanzo would simply take off the ring without any acknowledgment. Genji wondered, briefly, if now that Hanzo had someone else to talk to, he would become no more than a trinket. It was a foolish thought, and Genji quickly recognized that and brushed it to the side, but the reality still lingered. Hanzo was talking to him less, and Genji feared for his own memory if that remained to be the case. 

Genji pictured closing his own eyes and indulged in a memory. He was fourteen, maybe fifteen. He was staring at himself in the mirror- this was the strongest idea Genji had of what he looked like. He was dressed in formal robes, readying himself for a celebration. What was it for-? Yes, Hanzo’s seventeenth birthday. He could remember his face. Sharp features, narrow, dark, refined eyes. He was often complimented on them. His hair was short and spiky, his complexion regarded to resemble his mother’s, while Hanzo more closely resembled their father. 

He remembered the feeling of his hands gripping the sleeves of his robes, the fabric running between them. It was the same feeling he had when his mother would tuck him in when he was much younger, and he’d cling to her sleeves, not wanting her to go and leave him alone in the dark of his room. What did she look like again?

She looked like himself. What did he look like?

Genji tried to reach for his own hands but there was nothing- where were his hands, where was his body- where was he who was he-

He felt something. Not anything physical- an aura. Tired, sad, patient. Hanzo. Genji felt himself being tethered back to reality as he heard Hanzo sigh. “Good morning, Genji”. 

“‘Morning, Brother. How was your night with the cowboy?”, Genji teased. He could hear his brother scoff, but he could feel Hanzo’s amusement at the comment. 

A beat of silence. McCree must be saying something. “I slept well”, Hanzo responded formally, which Genji knew wasn’t directed towards him anymore. 

More silence. More, more, more silence- could Hanzo just speak already? “McCree wishes to speak with you”, Hanzo said. 

“Oh? He does, does he?”, Genji replied, picturing forming a smile. 

“Yes, if you want that”, Hanzo huffed, sounding all too tired for a day’s worth of travel. 

“Very well”, Genji said, trying to mimic some of Hanzo’s formality when addressing anything to do with McCree. 

There was a sensation- like being dropped into his routine void of quiet before a new aura came around. Warm, light, patient like Hanzo, and something deeper Genji couldn’t quite trace. He was tempted to delve deeper before Jesse spoke up. 

“Howdy, Gen”, Jesse greeted, his tone jovial and welcoming. “I was just tellin’ Hanzo we should be gettin’ out of these woods pretty soon”. 

“Oh, delightful”, Genji responded, adding a light tone of humored sarcasm- like Genji would know any better as to where they were. Jesse must’ve caught on, since he chuckled bashfully. 

“Say, d’you think if I asked politely Hanzo would let me keep this ring on for the rest of the day?”.

Genji almost responded, but there was an expecting silence from McCree that Genji gathered to be Hanzo responding with “Absolutely not!” or “Foolish cowman” or whatever mildly grumpy, simple variation of “give me my brother before I shoot you in the foot with your own gun” would be. Genji waited, the luring intrigue of McCree’s soul beckoning him in the silence before it was broken. 

“Unless you don’t wanna”, McCree grumbled- a statement most likely prompted by Hanzo. 

Genji knew Hanzo’s soul. It was cold, and bruised, but not crushed just yet. It was resilient, and there were many layers to it. Whenever Hanzo wore the ring, Genji found comfort in the fire of Hanzo’s being that Genji could only relate to the memories of his older brother holding him close in thunderstorms when they were young. McCree’s soul, however, was already very warm. Less like lightning forming in clouds, though- like Hanzo’s, but more like resilient, beading sunlight instead.

“I would love to accompany you today, Jesse”, Genji replied, adding just a pinch of salt to his tone that he knew Hanzo couldn’t hear, but maybe, hopefully, could feel. 

This cowman was so weird. He certainly seemed simple from his outside layers, but the deeper ones seemed to be locked away, like whatever was in it was dangerous. It made Genji all the more curious, and perhaps he could take advantage of the opportunity he was given for the day. Any chance to be opportunistic in this damn ring was a good one. 

As the day went on, Genji heard one-sided chatter. Jesse’s talking would constantly pull Genji back to the surface, and he’d have to make his way back into the depths to even feel the fire of McCree’s soul. He’d let himself immerse in the gunslinger’s own emotions and being before getting pulled right back to the surface again. 

It was exhausting, and only when he felt tension from McCree did he decide to stop probing and begin listening. Jesse was silent, but he held an underlying agitation masked by patience- Hanzo must’ve been scolding him for something. Genji wished he was listening beforehand so he knew what the problem was, but Genji could recognize the feeling of being lectured by Hanzo anywhere. 

Yes- there was patience, agitation, but the will to keep his cool. And then there was that hidden thing- something deeper that resonated when Hanzo spoke to the cowman. If it was dangerous Genji should definitely dig deeper- he’d have to warn Hanzo if the gunslinger had malicious intent. However, as Genji considered it, it seemed not so likely. Whatever that buried feeling was, it wasn’t malice, but it was locked away tightly. 

Before Genji could explore it, though, Jesse spoke up. “How ya doin’, Genji?”, he said. 

Oh, it was a question for him? Genji traced McCree’s emotion- he wasn’t addressing Hanzo anymore at all- most likely Hanzo had turned his back to the cowman and started leading the way. 

“I’m alright. Have a little argument?”.

“Argument? Nah, just a bit of a disagreement. No worries, though, it’s sorted out”.

Genji felt a small prick of irritation. “I may be cursed but I’m not a child, Jesse. You don’t have to withhold information from me”.

‘Like Hanzo does’, his thoughts stated, but he dismissed them. 

“Not much to withhold- we just needed to decide on when to rest our feet”, Jesse said quickly, and Genji found it hard to be mad with him, especially with that amusing southern drawl. 

“Alright. Hey- want to see something funny?”, Genji inquired, wanting to change the subject. 

“Funny? Well, have at it”.

Genji had been exploring how to use the ring lately. Of course, there wasn’t ever too much he could do, and his role of usefulness basically being reduced to ‘talking object’ wasn’t helpful, but the ring was magic. He’d used it when Hanzo was being attacked- using the ring’s power to throw the monster off of his brother. 

He focused that energy- the sensation of a sparking, flowing magic- like static- sizzling through the metal of the ring. He then drew it outwards, breaking the confines of the ring that he himself could not. 

He heard Jesse yelp as the magic shocked him.

“Oops! Sorry- that was for Hanzo”, Genji said quickly, and it was the truth. Perhaps he’d just have to work with it more. 

A beat of silence that Genji took as Hanzo speaking- most likely something worried. 

“What- no- he’s fine- he was just showin’ me-“, McCree started, but was cut off. A few moments later, he started again with, “No, really, Hanzo, he’s fine- just-“, then silence. 

Not the silence of Jesse just not speaking, though- the void silence of not being with anyone. Then he was brought back out of it again, but he was back with Hanzo this time. 

“Genji? Are you alright?”, Hanzo asked in an adamant tone. 

“Yes, I’m fine”, Genji huffed, his fun being cut off like it always did. “I was just showing Jesse what the ring could do. What, did you think I was trying to get away from him?”.

“Y-no- I was just worried..”, Hanzo huffed, and Genji could almost see his brother looking to the side. If it was only so easy to tell Hanzo he wasn’t a child as it was to tell it to McCree. He hadn’t known McCree his entire life, and the cowboy wasn’t Genji’s sole caretaker for the past ten years. 

They were children when it had happened. Hanzo was a boy, but at least Hanzo had the chance to grow up. As far as Genji knew, when he was cut off from the chance of being human, he was a sixteen year old boy. It was hard to mature with nothing to mature with. 

“I’m fine, Anija”, Genji said simply, resigning himself to Hanzo’s hovering, but at least he could feel his brother’s relief. 

The next while was kept in edged silence, all three wanting to speak, but none getting the nerve to. Genji let his mind wander, feeling the rippling sparks of magic in the ring that resided in its dark, still waters that kept Genji trapped. If only he could move about it like the magic could- release himself and fly off somewhere in semblance to his nickname- Sparrow. 

He pictured it for a moment, the little bird flitting throughout the blue sky, dotted with Genji’s best memory of clouds. Its tiny wings beat, and Genji could then see his father kneeling before Genji, very small, like the bird, and youthful. 

“You are like a Sparrow, Genji”, his father sighed, “fleeting and indecisive. You can’t stay still and focus like your brother? Your energetic nature becomes you..”.

Genji remembered pouting, crossing his arms and pulling his knees close to his chest. To this, his father let out a soft laugh, and pulled his son into a hug. 

“Don’t ever change, Sparrow”.

What was he like? Where was he? ‘Where was he’- it was a question asked repeatedly, again and again and again those first few nights trapped in the ring. His mind spun and he kept begging for an answer, despite Hanzo giving it to him several times. 

Could someone speak? Say something- pull him out of the depths. What did he look like? Hanzo- What did Hanzo look like? He knew what Hanzo looked like- Hanzo looked like Father. 

Genji felt himself slipping- he was losing something, but he didn’t know what- he couldn’t remember what. He needed answers but he didn’t know what questions to ask. He needed the lullaby but he could barely recall its tune. He couldn’t lose that- he couldn’t lose his mother. 

‘You’ve already lost her’, his thoughts mused, but he couldn’t remember how or when. She looked like him- what did he look like? Hanzo couldn’t answer that. Genji whimpered. 

“Genji?”, Hanzo sounded, his concern breaking the barrier of the void. 

“It’s gone”, Genji whispered, his voice trembling. 

“What- what’s gone?”, Hanzo asked, and Genji could feel Hanzo’s will to help him- pull him into an embrace, but he couldn’t.

“I don’t know. I can’t remember”.

——

Hanzo removed the ring, giving a shuddering sigh, a chill running down his spine. 

“Hanzo? You alright, pardner?”, McCree questioned, all too casually. 

Hanzo looked down, shaking his head. “He’s getting worse”, he said faintly. “I don’t know how long I can keep helping him. I speak to him- remind him of what things are but he just forgets in a matter of time”.

Hanzo clenched the ring in his fist, his lips curling in as he shut his eyes tightly. He felt McCree’s hand on his shoulder. “That’s what we’re gonna see the witch for. She’ll know how to help- she’s good with all that magic stuff”.

“We best arrive quickly, then. Before Genji forgets anything more”, Hanzo said with an urgency, turning to briskly lead the way again. 

McCree walked close to him, keeping to his side. “Hanzo. I know...you don’t really trust me. And if I’m bein’ honest, I wouldn’t either”, (Hanzo did trust him, he wouldn’t let it on, though), “but Genji- well he- he cares about you. And I bet nothin’ would help him more right now than if you just talked with him. It might be hard for you- hearin’ him like that- but if helpin’ him is really what you wanna do, then I can’t think of anything better. D’you think leavin’ him alone in the quiet of that ring helps him?”.

“..No”, Hanzo responded, sighing. “You’re right, Jesse- could you...could you give us a moment?”.

McCree smiled at Hanzo, not going to mention anything about the archer addressing him by his first name. “‘Course, Darlin’”. 

McCree watched as Hanzo stepped ahead, keeping a few feet’s distance as they walked, placing the ring on his finger. He could hear Hanzo’s voice, calm and soothing for his little brother. 

There was a collective reverberation of relief as the trees grew fewer, and the sun finally reached them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will NOT be so angsty I promise,,I just wanted to explore how Genji lived in the ring and how he perceived things.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travelers’ journey through the woods comes to an end.

On his best days, Hanzo Shimada was in the snow. Ever since he was young, he’d cherish the days he spent making his footprints trail behind him in the shimmering ground, and of course when he could lug snowballs at his unsuspecting brother. But that was when he was young.

However, a warm feeling stayed with him whenever he could look up and see snowflakes falling slowly down towards him. As they were at where the forest was breaking, lumps of snow blanketed the ground, and Hanzo could hear it crunching beneath his steps. 

“It’s freezing”, Hanzo muttered, with less disdain than he normally had in his voice.

“Not so bad for you”, Genji commented, which was very accurate. “Weren’t you always unusually excited about snow days?”.

“Well- I wouldn’t say unusually but- well..yes”, Hanzo replied, feeling an embarrassed flush in his cheeks. 

“You’re lucky I don’t have a body, Aniki. I’d totally obliterate you in a snowball fight”, Genji said with a confidence Hanzo knew from recollection he couldn’t really back up. Hanzo always had better aim than his brother. 

So, Hanzo let out a harsh laugh. “Please, Otōto. You could hardly take me in a regular fight”. 

Hanzo could almost feel the sassy dissatisfaction emanating from the ring. He shook his head and chuckled, adjusting the sash of his quiver over his warm coat. 

“Hey, D-Hanzo, hate to interrupt y’all’s conversation, but it is awful chilly, and our pace is a little..slow”, McCree piped up, and as Hanzo looked back he could see the cowman’s red nose and cheeks, and how he shivered, even wrapped in his serape. 

Hanzo smirked. “Can’t handle the cold, Gunslinger?”.

“What? Nahh, I’m fine. Just- uh- hungry. Wantin’ a fresh meal, is all. From a town”.

“We’re heading to a witch’s cottage, not a village”, Hanzo responded, brow furrowing. 

“Oh- nah, she lives in a village. Pretty sociable for someone magical. Townsfolk keep ‘er around since she can’t deny someone injured or sick. It’s a habit of hers. I wouldn’t take advantage of it, though- she’s a bit of a tough nut”.

This intrigued Hanzo. He’d only known witches to be reclusive and cruel- at least, that was what the one who cursed Genji was like. It was hard to fathom a witch who was caring and kind. Then again, the sound of a witch willing to help ailments seemed nice- especially since Genji faced one of his own, however particular and magical.

Looking down at the silver ring, Hanzo’s expression set into that of a determined one. He clenched his fist and pushed forwards at a faster pace, and he knew McCree felt good about it since he could hear a relieved huff from behind. 

“Disappointed to not be indulging in the snow, hm?”, Genji hummed, his tone impatient, or really just bored. 

“No, it’s fine. Every step we take is one closer to getting you a cure”.

“You make it sound like a common sickness. I wish...”, Genji sighed. “But it’s a curse. And one that couldn’t make things more boring”.

Hanzo wanted to laugh at his brother’s priorities, but couldn’t quite find it in him. He simply settled for the idea that Genji could sense the bit of amusement. 

After a while, Hanzo and McCree decided to take a break by a creek, the waters laden with ice. Hanzo couldn’t help but admire the shimmering of their frozen surroundings, silently wishing it could be like that all the time. He sighed and leaned against the trunk of a tree, absentmindedly tapping at the green jewel of the ring. 

His mind wandered to when Genji had used the metal band’s power- to ward off the beast back in the woods. He’d remembered the shine of it through his closed eyes, and the energy it radiated. Hanzo wondered if there was a way to harness that energy himself...perhaps a question for the witch. 

The archer gazed up at the pale, gray-blue sky, narrowing his gaze as the light showered over his face. He could see his breath materializing in the air due to the cold, and floating up before fading, and as he shuffled a bit in his spot, the cold sensation of the snow being a welcome one. 

As he looked back down, he could see McCree staring at him.

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow. “Yes, McCree?”, he questioned, lowering his chin a bit to give the cowman a pondering gaze. 

McCree blinked, as if Hanzo had brought him out of a distraction. “Hm? What?”.

“You were staring”, Hanzo said, letting a bit of a curious smirk pass onto his expression. 

“Was I? Sorry, Dar-Han. My mind was just someplace else”, McCree said in an almost nervous demeanor, ducking his head which let his brown locks fall into his face.

“Oh, really? Where was it?”.

McCree cleared his throat, making it seemingly imperative he averted Hanzo’s eyes. “Nowhere”, he mumbled. 

“Nowhere. Alright, then. Keep your secrets”, Hanzo replied in an almost playful demeanor. 

An almost giggle resonated from Genji. 

“What? What’s funny?”, Hanzo probed, his light tone not completely gone. 

“Nothing, Hanzo”, Genji sounded, which made Hanzo scoff. 

“What, are we all agreed on keeping secrets from me now? When did you two get the chance to have this conversation?”, Hanzo said haughtily, but not without humor. 

“No agreement! You and Jesse are just...delightfully amusing to listen in on”, Genji chirped. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, standing up. “Well, I think we’ve rested for long enough. We’re only a few paces away from the town, right?”, he asked, turning back to look at McCree.

McCree nodded in response, fixing the angle of his hat. “Yup. And I know yer in a bit of a rush, but can we maybe grab a bite to eat before we see Angie?”.

“Is your stomach so important, Cowman? I thought you were better than that”.

“Alright, alright. It can wait”, McCree said, shaking his head. “It’s just we’ve been eatin’ leftovers or the occasional hunted scrap for the past few days. It’d be nice to have a meal professionally done”.

“And you can pay for it? I thought the reason you decided to come with us was because you didn’t have enough money for rations”, Hanzo pointed out. 

McCree flashed a stunned expression before quickly masking it. “I don’t- not a lot, anyway. But somethin’ cheap. Maybe we can sell somethin’, too- get us some money”.

Hanzo trudged along, looking down as he occasionally ran his feet through the snow to create a line. “And what do you propose we sell? It’s not like we have anything valuable on our possession”. 

“We could always sell that ring of yer’s”, McCree joked. Hanzo looked back sharply with an annoyed look on his face. 

“Oh, yes. In fact, I propose we sell your hat and gun as well. Perhaps with all that money we could buy a house at the village and mind our own business from there”.

“You sayin’ we should live together?”, McCree said cheekily.

“Most certainly not”, Hanzo breathed, snappily looking forwards again. “You make bold comments for someone who-“.

Hanzo stopped in his tracks- both in his sentence and in his walking when he saw the faint sight of rooftops, draped in snow. An archway leading into the village and stone streets, with bright torches giving the town a warm aura. 

“Well...that was..quick”, Hanzo said, his gaze sweeping over the little village. 

“Time flies when yer having a good talk. C’mon”, McCree said, tucking his serape over his nose to shield him from the cold, then taking the lead and heading down the hill towards the entrance archway. 

The village was quaint, and welcoming. Children played in the streets, their joyous giggles being prompted by other children launching chunks of snow at each other. It smelled of pies and ginger, and there was a sort of magical feeling to it- as if it was being protected by a loving spell. It felt homely. 

“Travelers! Hello!”, a feminine voice called, and Hanzo looked over to the source. 

It was a woman, sort of plump. She wore an apron and had braided brown hair with tinges of gray, and her cheeks were rosy. “It’s not often we get travelers in our village. Where are you two from?”.

Her accent was thick- it was almost difficult for Hanzo to understand. No doubt it was from the region, as her vowels were very round and her ‘where’ was pronounced almost with a ‘v’. 

“Nowhere, really”, McCree responded, stepping forwards and lowering the serape from his face. To this, the woman beamed.

“Jesse! Oh, it’s been so long! Schnugipupsi! Come here!”, she exclaimed, lifting her mitten-covered hands to pull McCree into a hug. 

The cowman chuckled, hugging the woman back before turning back to look at Hanzo. “Anneliese, this is my travelin’ buddy, Hanzo”, McCree said, motioning to the archer. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you”, Hanzo said, giving a small bow to the elder woman. 

“Oh, so formal”, she cooed, walking up to Hanzo, and placing both hands on either of his cheeks, tilting his head to get a better look at him. “Oh my! How handsome”, she chuckled, then looked back to McCree.

“You sure know how to pick them, Jesse”, she said with a wink. 

McCree quickly shook his head, laughing nervously. “Oh, nah, we ain’t like that or anything. He’s just a friend”.

Hanzo internally sighed in relief as the woman- Anneliese- took her hands off of his face. “How do you know McCree?”, he asked. 

“I’ve known Jesse ever since his first traveling days. He used to stop by a lot more often- for my baked goodies I assume”, she responded jovially, her bright smile not falling off her face. “How long have you known him?”.

“We met a few days ago. He stole from me”, Hanzo said flatly, which prompted a dramatic gasp from the woman, to which she whipped around and trudged back over to McCree.

“Jesse McCree! I thought I taught you better! You were supposed to stop thieving!”.

“I did! Well- for the most part- it was a huge misunderstandin’, really”, he said quickly, raising his hands in defense. “But- Annie- we’re here on business, see?”.

“Oh? What kind of business?”, Anneliese replied, stepping back and crossing her arms. 

“Magical business. With Angie”, McCree said, and Hanzo was grateful that he didn’t go into anymore detail than that. 

“Ahh, our wonderful witch”, Anneliese chimed, and slightly turned towards Hanzo. “She’s very kind, you know. Takes good care of this village”.

“So I’ve heard”, Hanzo said, giving a small nod. 

“Are you two sure you don’t want a snack before you see her? I’ve prepared a batch of muffins”, Anneliese offered. 

McCree looked down, clenching his stomach. “Nah, not now- but do ya mind if we stop by after?”.

“Of course not”, Anneliese said, pinching McCree’s cheek, and fixed her apron as she walked off back to where Hanzo assumed was her cottage. 

Hanzo gave McCree a curious look, but the cowman must’ve not seen it, as he led the way down the main street of the village, the stone pavement being a less pleasant surface to walk on versus snow, in Hanzo’s opinion. 

Eventually they arrived at the edge of the village. There were still buildings around, but this cottage seemed to form the town’s tip, almost as if the entire thing formed a triangle. This cottage was a bit bigger than the average ones before it, and It’s frosted window seemed to be covered with paper from the inside. There was a small wooden charm attached on a little pole next to the door, carved to be shaped like an angel. Pine needles dotted the snow-covered roof top, and yellow yarn weaved over the eaves edge. 

The trim of the windows held other little carvings and statues, mostly of angels, but some of flowers or miscellaneous plants. And carved onto her door was a medical cross- so a healer, indeed. 

McCree walked up to the door, his boots leaving big imprints in the snow. He placed on hand on his belt, and knocked on the door with the other. 

“One second!”, a silvery voice called from inside, and a few moments later, a blonde woman appeared in the doorway. She gasped as the door opened enough to reveal the outside. “Jesse!”, she cried, standing on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck in an embrace. 

She was pale, her eyes blue, and her face narrow and pointed at the chin. She had a small nose and hands, on which her fingers had obvious calluses and a roughness to them. Her hair was a bit disheveled, and her eyes drooped just enough to show perhaps she was lacking a bit of sleep. Hanzo would definitely describe her as beautiful- far from the witch he’d known in Hanamura. 

“What are you doing here?”, she asked, her accent identical to Anneliese’s. 

“Mind if we take this inside?”, McCree asked politely, removing his hat. 

Angela looked over, noticing Hanzo, then nodded stepping back to let them inside. As Hanzo walked in, he noticed the area was a bit disheveled. There were desks everywhere, holding many papers, and several shelves and drawers of items- perhaps magical ones, like the ring. 

“What seems to be the issue? If it is an issue- I mean”, the witch said, hurriedly walking over to a desk to sort the papers, as if it would make the mess substantially cleaner. 

“May I?”, McCree asked, turning back to open his palm. Hanzo nodded and removed the ring from his finger, placing it in McCree’s hand. “Go on, tell ‘er”.

“Well...for the past ten years, I’ve been looking for a cure to a curse. My..my brother is trapped in that ring”, Hanzo informed as Angela took it from McCree. 

“Oh, goodness...I’ve not encountered a curse like that before”, she said, placing the ring on her finger. “Oh-! Hello?”.

There was a beat of silence, then she smiled in a surprised manner, softly laughing a bit. “My name’s Angela. I assume you're this man’s brother, then?”.

Another beat. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, too”, she said, and Hanzo was relieved to see her hardly finding this odd. It made sense- considering she dealt with magic on a regular basis. 

“I’m sure I’ve read something on things like this…”, she said, trailing off and mumbling to herself. She turned to dig through papers until she pulled a book, skimming through it before placing it back down with a “hm”. 

Enough time passed with her perusing that McCree and Hanzo had taken a seat on a small cushioned bench by the door. Hanzo was almost feeling drowsy, ready to close his eyes before she finally said something. 

“Yes- I’ll need to look into this a bit more...I’m sorry- do you mind if I keep him for a bit? Just for the night- I’m sure Anneliese would love having you two over”.

Hanzo tensed. He hadn’t gone a night without Genji near him in the past ten years. Some nights he worried that he’d open his eyes and the ring- with his brother- would be gone. He noticed McCree looking down at Hanzo for an answer.

Hanzo’s immediate instinct was to say no. She was a witch, and his brother needed him- he couldn’t just leave him with someone else. But after a moment of pondering, Hanzo leaned towards the other option. Both he and McCree were hungry, and it certainly seemed her integrity was genuine. Genji would apparently be in good hands- literally- and he and McCree could recover their energy for potential further traveling. 

“...Very well”, Hanzo said hesitantly, looking to the side. 

Angela smiled kindly. “Don’t worry, I’ll spend the night if I need to finding a solution for you. You can return in the morning- I’m sure I will have something for you by then”. 

Hanzo nodded, rising to his feet. “..Thank you”, he said, ducking his head, and took a final glance at the ring. His instincts told him to take the ring- find a solution on his own without having to be apart from his helpless little brother. But as McCree put a comforting hand on his shoulder, his anxieties ebbed.

Hanzo turned towards the door, McCree leading him out. He could hear Angela speaking in a pleasant tone to Genji before the door shut behind them. 

Hanzo sighed, adjusting the sash of his quiver. 

“Hanzo, don’t worry. He’ll be fine with her. In the meantime you and I can get good food in our stomachs before havin’ to do anything else”.

Hanzo wanted to scoff at McCree and his food fixation, but he had to admit to himself that hunger was gnawing at him as well. “...You’re right. It will be difficult to not worry about him, but...if it’s getting us closer to finding a cure…”.

He looked up as McCree smiled down at him, the cowboy’s features being highlighted by the cool light of the sun, which rested in the middle of the sky. “That’s the spirit, pardner”. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes at McCree’s drawl, letting a small smile fall onto his face, and he followed his fellow traveler into the heart of the village, away from Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me having them pine for each other earlier than I originally intended...


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and McCree bond, while Genji gets to know a new friend.

On his best days, Hanzo Shimada was prepared for anything. He was...not prepared for this.

Everything had started out perfectly fine. Je- McCree was humoring him in being supportive in regards to Hanzo leaving his brother behind with a witch, and they were about to arrive at a place with good food and a warm bed, most likely. McCree also was a decent filler that came in the absence of Genji’s quips or comments, and he had a comfortable familiarity with the town. At least, Hanzo assumed so, since the cowman was being oddly...open. 

Hanzo thought McCree was explicit enough with his feelings or what was on his mind before, but as Hanzo noticed in this town, McCree seemed to be more comfortable to getting close to Hanzo, walking next to him rather than behind or ahead of him, and there was little things, like how he would look Hanzo in the eyes or his speech was lower and more casual or relaxed. Hanzo felt he was safe to assume that the gunslinger felt at home there. Perhaps he didn’t regard it as home, but the homely feeling certainly brewed a different interaction between the two.

Hanzo didn’t really know how to respond to it. Positively was a guideline, but it wasn’t near specific enough for Hanzo to really know what he owed McCree. After everything, from agreeing to aid him on his quest, saving his life from the basilisk, saving Genji from the ravine and leading them to Angela, in such a short time McCree had proven himself to be quite the worthy companion. Hanzo needed to find a way to make it up to him, since McCree has made it clear that putting his life on the line in return was not preferred. 

In hindsight, just another generous action of McCree. Genji needed him, and Hanzo feared that if he abandoned Genji in any way- be it dead or alive- Genji would forget everything. A spike of anxiety rose as the thought did, wondering if Genji truly was safe with Angela, but he put the worries aside as he looked back up at McCree. 

“Anneliese is real nice; she’ll help out the sick when Angie can’t get right to ‘em, and she’s like her own little inn. I’ve never slept at her place myself- but she’s frequented so often it better be pretty good”, McCree chattered, strolling along at a leisurely pace. 

“She sounds like a quaint woman. Rather enjoyable company, I mean”.

McCree chuckled in his smooth, baritone voice. “She is. It’s been too long since I’ve visited this place”.

“I assume this isn’t where you’re from. Regarding the accent, I mean”, Hanzo said, motioning a bit with his hand to the town around them.

“Nah. I’m from further west. No place special- bit of a bounty hunter’s land is all. What about you, Archer? Got any place you call home?”.

Hanzo was taken off guard a bit- McCree seemed quick to change the subject from where he was from, but Hanzo wouldn’t pry if McCree didn’t want to talk about it. 

“I am from Hanamura- far east. I’ve returned to the area a few times in my travels, but never there specifically. I cannot see my father without Genji with me”, Hanzo answered, absentmindedly reaching back to brush the ribbon tied around his hair. 

“But Genji is with you”, McCree pointed out, the purpose seemingly having gone over his head.

“No- yes- I mean...not physically. Without a body”, Hanzo said, clearing his throat just as he finished. 

McCree looked down, tipping his hat a bit. “Too bad he can’t taste this delicious pie we’re about to have. I dunno about you, but I’m starvin’”. 

Hanzo smirked, breathing a small laugh. “I am hungry... and tired. I hadn’t realized how fatigued I was until we finally emerged from the woods”.

“Lucky fer us, all that’ll be gone real quick”, McCree responded jovially as they arrived before the cottage, and he clapped his boots together, shaking off the snow, then proceeded to knock on the door. 

The door was quickly answered by Anneliese, her cheeks rosy and puffed up with delight. “Hullo, you two! Please, come in”, she greeted in her singsongy voice, turning around to hurry over to her freshly baked goods. 

Hanzo slid his quiver from his torso, taking a look around the cottage as he made his way in. It was small- at least it seemed that way from the quilts all around, the little cinnamon-scented candles and children’s drawings covering the walls. It didn’t cramp the space, though. It made it feel very cozy and welcoming, as if parents would send their children there just for a little safe space. The floors creaked under Hanzo’s feet, but he could tell they were supported, and the temperature was much more warm from the chilly outside. 

He set his weapons and shoes by the door, removing his battle and more armored equipment before truly entering the home. It wasn’t Hanzo’s idea of a familiar space. A familiar space to Hanzo was running barefoot throughout the castle, chasing after his brother in childish play, and holding Genji in his arms through thunderstorms, comforting him from the loud noises. However, it wasn’t to say Anneliese’s home wasn’t comforting. Hanzo certainly wouldn’t mind staying there for an extended period of time. Or so he thought.

“Oh, why don’t you two bring your weapons and armor to the bedroom?”, Anneliese said, turning back from her preparing of the sweets. 

“Yes- of course”, Hanzo said quickly, feeling embarrassed from placing his things by the door. McCree helped him pick them up, and the duo made their way to the guest room. They arrived in the doorway, only to be stopped in their tracks.

Hanzo grimaced, cheeks and ears turning pink. Of course.

Of course there was only one bed. 

\----

Angela was great company. Especially compared to Hanzo who- while he deserved good credit where it was due- was totally a stickler. She was curious and polite and she got his jokes, and she giggled so much. It was kinda cute. But mostly, Genji was just overjoyed at the recent change of selection in who he was able to talk to. 

It was odd, really- Genji hadn’t realized how much of Hanzo he’d taken after. It made sense, with Genji’s situation, and while Genji did retain his own sense of humor, it was a bit of a jarring thing to recognize that he immediately offered Angela a formal demeanor that she hadn’t presented to him. However, Genji quickly relaxed, and found himself having a conversation that was more natural to his own self. 

“It’s been ten years you’ve been like this?”, Angela inquired, her tone light rather than prying. 

“Yes. Ten years. Ten very, very...very long years”, Genji responded, matching her tone. 

She giggled. She did that a lot. 

“Sorry- I’m not laughing at you”, she said quickly through her giggles. “I promise. I- hem- I assume your brother would be good company? He seems to care about you a lot”.

“Oh, he does. Maybe too much sometimes. It’s nice, though. I mean- to know he cares. I just wish he would hold more conversation. He gets so caught up in what I’m sure is dramatic inner monologuing, he forgets to talk to me half of the time”. 

“I wouldn’t know why. You’re very entertaining, Genji”, Angela commented. 

“I know”, Genji replied in an amused fashion. “But really- I’ve been enjoying having new people to talk to. The cowman. You. It’s good for me, I think”. 

“Well, of course! It seems the ring is sort of a...creeping magic, if you will. It wants to maintain its function of simply being a tool, and so part of that is essentially turning you into a blank slate- making you not really know of anything more. However, the human mind is rather powerful, so even just consistent conversation can keep you- and your memories- intact”. 

Genji let out a small “hm”. He hadn’t really thought of it that way before- well, he had, but in a much more abstract fashion. It always felt to him that the ring was like thorny vines, growing up to steal his memories away, but why it was doing that he never really knew, or knew to contemplate. It made him a bit uneasy, but it was also comforting, knowing the best method to stay himself was just talking to people. 

“Well, if that’s the case, I’m hoping you don’t mind talking to me?”, Genji questioned, and a bit cheekily at that. 

Angela giggled. She did that a lot. Hadn’t he already made a mental note of that?

“Of course I don’t mind, Genji”.

Yes, he had. It was nice.

\----

“So...what’re we gonna do about this..?”, McCree said slowly, tentatively walking into the room with Hanzo on his heel. 

“I suppose we will have to share. If Anneliese had more beds, I’m sure she would have offered them to us”, Hanzo said, feigning confidence in his answer, and hoping McCree couldn’t notice his hesitation. 

“Uhh. Right”, McCree said, apparently wanting to follow the rock that was Hanzo’s self-confidence (which, in reality, mostly resided in his archery and combat skills, but little else). 

Hanzo set his things down by the foot of the bed, taking in the room. The bed was (luckily) fairly large, dark wood made up the frame and the blankets were quilts. A vanity sat on the other side of the room, with a knitted rug on the wood floor. The window curtains were white and laced, letting just enough light shine through. 

“Awful nice in here”, McCree said, breaking the short silence as he took off his boots and hat, setting them by the door. 

“Mhmm”, Hanzo sighed, sitting on the bed and stretching out a bit, letting his muscles relax after such a long trek through the woods. 

McCree stayed silent for a moment as well, stretching out as Hanzo did before clearing his throat and leaning against the doorframe. “Shall we get goin’, then?”, he said in a faux-formal fashion.

“We shall”, Hanzo replied with a curt nod, letting himself match McCree’s levity. 

They arrived back in the front where Anneliese was waiting with two plates, both carrying extremely good looking pies. Hanzo couldn’t tell what flavor they were, but he could easily spot cinnamon decorating the rich crust. Hanzo clenched his panging stomach.

“Well here! You boys must be starving”, Anneliese said, setting down the plates on a dark, wooden table with lace similar to that of the curtains laid over it.

“Thank you”, Hanzo responded, bowing his head respectfully before sitting down. Anneliese chuckled at this, rubbing Hanzo’s head, which messed up his hair, which caused him to attempt to subtly fix it back to the way it was. 

McCree, once given his food and due head rubs by Anneliese, immediately dug into the pie, which seemed to give Anneliese immense joy. Hanzo suddenly felt out of place, so he took a quick bite of the pie which was very...very, very, very pleasing. It might have been the draining experience of the woods and subsequent little traumatic experiences faced there, but Hanzo assumed he hadn’t experienced such a thing that sent him to immediate joy as much as the food, which was really saying something. 

Hanzo melted into the wonderful feeling of contentment, closing his eyes for a good, long moment. Only after a while did he open his eyes to see McCree going through the same range of positive emotions that Hanzo was, and Hanzo wasn’t quite sure how to express his gratitude to the little woman providing them shelter and soothing food and a peaceful environment, but Hanzo was sure he could find some method after a good night’s sleep. Given his situation, Hanzo was not completely sure how that’d happen. 

After a while of simply enjoying themselves, talking with Anneliese of their travels (to which McCree assured Hanzo it was fine to talk of Genji since the townsfolk weren’t against any strange magic), then changing into clothes to sleep in, Hanzo found himself stretching out over the bed, hair down and finally finding a moment of blissful quiet. 

McCree was in the front talking with Anneliese still (as if they hadn’t done that already), which left Hanzo alone in the bedroom. He reached to touch the ring out of habit, and stopped once he realized it wasn’t there. He frowned, but sighed, closed his eyes, and began building a little line of pillows and cushions to split the bed into two, and gently tucked himself halfway under the covers. 

His mind, of course, wandered to Genji. There wasn’t the presence of his brother there, and Hanzo knew that if he was there, they’d be talking right then. He wondered if Genji was thinking of him, or at least being treated decently by the witch, or just safe. His instincts made him worry, Hanzo knew this, but it was his instincts, so it couldn’t be helped. It was a quaint, peaceful loneliness Hanzo hadn’t felt in ten years. 

The ravine scare was certainly different. Hanzo felt everything- all his hopes- falling down into the ravine with Genji and McCree. He was so quick to assume he’d lost both of them, and the helplessness wasn’t something he felt since his first few days dealing with Genji’s curse and having run away from home. 

It was easy to remember, as his terror kept him alert for the beginning weeks. 

It was rainy. And cold. Hanzo trembled, making camp for the night. It was the first night away from home, and he’d ran for hours, finally stopping under a large tree looming over a rocky landscape, leading to mountains. Rain slipped off the leaves of the tree, creating an ambience all too soothing for what situation Hanzo was in.

His heart pounded, and he kept his bow close to his chest. Tears resided in his eyes, occasionally falling down his cheeks, but it at least wasn’t the bawling he was plagued with earlier. 

Genji was awful. 

“No- where- who are you?!”, his little brother cried, a panicked sob choked in his voice.

Hanzo sniffled. “Genji...it’s still me”, he said slowly, his voice breaking. 

“..Hanzo?”, Genji said cautiously.

“Yes. I’m still here”, Hanzo replied, attempting to soothe Genji into a quieter state.

“Where are we? Where am I- I can’t see you”, Genji said, stumbling over his words. Hanzo clenched his fist around the ringer that wore the ring. 

“I know, Genji. It will be alright; I’m here”, Hanzo said weakly.

“..No- I can’t see you- who are you?”.

Hanzo sighed, his breath trembling, and he buried his head in his knees. He felt numb- everything he knew was gone or uprooted and his brother couldn’t even remember who he was talking to. 

The days grew more consistent. As Genji mellowed, he remembered things, and he always knew it was Hanzo. Hanzo grew and his experience grew with him, and Genji remained ever unchanging. That is, if his failing memory wasn’t included. 

Now he was here, missing what was only the voice of his brother, waiting in a bed for a cowman on some sort of magical quest to redeem himself. He felt the calmest and safest he had in far too long, despite everything. Hanzo felt himself nodding off, but not before he heard McCree’s heavy footsteps announcing his entrance into the bedroom. 

“Howdy. A little pillow wall- clever”, McCree greeted and noticed. 

“Hm. Not really”, Hanzo yawned, pulling the covers up a bit more over his torso. “You and Anneliese certainly took your time”. 

“It’s just been a while since we’ve chatted ‘n all. We talked a bit about you, too. She wanted to know more about ya”.

“I wouldn’t know why”, Hanzo grumbled, looking up at the ceiling, frankly disinterested in whatever McCree had to say about him.

“Yer interesting! My first introduction with ya was you tackling me to the ground because I stole the ring that your brother’s soul’s trapped in. If that ain’t interesting I dunno what is”. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. He then closed them, letting McCree’s voice lull him to sleep.

\----

“This ring is very powerful…”, Angela mused, her voice low and edged with so much intrigue. “I can see why it meant so much to that other witch you two encountered- so much so he’d punish you this greatly for even touching it. Although, I suppose he didn’t want to keep it after you became trapped in it since he relinquished it like that. 

“If it were me- which- I wouldn’t trap you in a ring in the first place, Genji- I wouldn’t give it up so easily. Even if your soul is in it, I can tell it’s very ancient magic. And, well, of course that’s the best kind”.

Genji laughed at this, finding at least some humor in the fact that oh, blah, his soul was trapped in a ring, but on the bright side at least it was a strong ring. And Genji didn’t know what Angela looked like, but any appealing feature he could have associated with him to pull in her interest was fine by him. 

“Well, that’s..good?”, Genji offered.

Angela giggled. “Well, if we’re being positive about your situation, yes. You can’t really master the magic since you don’t have a physical form, but someone like your brother potentially could, given enough willpower and practice. Or, you know, we just sell you to a sorcerer and call it a day”.

Genji chuckled, happy with Angela’s willingness to talk to him, but sensing how tired she was. Since he figured he was a decent enough person, he brought it up. 

“Angela. You seem tired. Get some rest, really. I’ll be alright, and I know my brother was already enjoying the town when he got here”. 

“No- I can’t do that, Genji. I need to have an answer by morning- I made them a promise”.

“Well, I’m betting you’re a miracle worker, but I am sure my brother will understand. And if he doesn’t, I know McCree and I will make him understand. Besides, you’ll get better answers with rest”.

“I know what not being with someone does to you- I don’t want to subject you to that”.

“So don’t. I’ll be quiet while you sleep, but that’s exactly what you need to do: sleep”, Genji pressed.

Angela sighed, and sat in a momentary contemplative silence. “..Very well. I’ll sleep. But if anything happens, wake me up”. 

“Will do”, Genji said, pleased.

After bidding each other goodnight, Genji felt, after a while, that Angela had fallen asleep. The silence wasn’t voidlike, and he took comfort in listening to her steady breathing versus nothing.

\----

Hanzo awoke. Judging from the lighting of the room, it was still very late, but there was something different. He noticed when McCree shuffled a bit, and Hanzo realized he was right up against McCree’s chest, having somehow broken through the pillow barrier. Hanzo didn’t dare move in fear of waking the cowman up, but he was surprised to find that it...wasn’t so bad.

McCree’s breathing was soft, and rhythmic. He was large, and Hanzo fit rather perfectly into his curved sleeping position. He was warm, a nice contrast from the nights sleeping under the stars. As romantic as the latter night might sound, the stark chill made way for a welcome sleeping situation like the one he was in at the moment.

Hanzo made a promise to himself to never mention this to Genji, for his baby brother would never let him live it down, and then relinquished himself to closing his eyes, relishing in the embrace of McCree that Hanzo would never admit out loud that he wished to create a familiarity with. Or perhaps, it was simply because it was late, and his thoughts weren’t entirely awake. 

Then again, Hanzo wished, only in that small moment of being briefly awake in the night, without guilt, that he could have this every night. Blissful silence and a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into that shipping stuff. Made sure to make the Gency very light, so it can be interpreted as platonic if some of y'all might wish, but McHanzo is a hill I will die on.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo faces many emotions.

On his best days, Hanzo Shimada’s mind was like still waters. But only on the best days. 

Lightning cracked and thunder followed in a mighty clap in the sky. The rain poured down in a thick blanket, coating Hanzo and making his hair fall into his eyes, partially blinding him. He was in a stony, blank valley, the terrain harsh and sharp with rock jutting from the ground, and it only caused Hanzo to slip whenever he took a misstep. He grunted as he took another fall, but immediately clambered up, breathing heavily. 

“GENJI!”, he called, bracing himself on a boulder as wind pummeled against him, and he looked away as sharp raindrops cut at his cheeks. He pushed forwards, shielding his eyes with his arms. 

He could see his brother, just add an edge that dropped down to form a steep, looming cliff clinging on for dear life. He witnessed as Genji looked down, fear glossing his eyes as he failed to summon the strength to lift himself up from the cliffside. Hanzo tried to cry out for him, but his voice was swept away by the turbulent winds. 

Hanzo tumbled forwards until he reached the edge and collapsed, blinking rain from his eyes. He reached his hand forward, calling for Genji once more. Genji looked up, the fear not gone from his expression. Hanzo expected his brother to reach forwards and grab onto Hanzo’s hand, but Genji’s face didn’t change, and when he looked into his eyes, there was no recognition. “Genji…”, Hanzo said, softer and strained as he tried to prompt his little brother to reach for safety. 

Weakness flooded over Hanzo, and his outstretched hand dropped, and he crawled forwards, only to blink and find Genji gone. Hazily looking over the edge, he could see Genji crashing into the raging waters.

Then he woke up. 

Breathing heavily, his first sight was Jesse McCree looming over him, a concerned expression plastered on his face. Hanzo found himself subconsciously grasping McCree’s wrist, his eyes wide in fear, and a cold sweat running down his back. 

“Geez, Hanzo! Had me worried...you okay?”, McCree said, helping Hanzo sit up.

Hanzo took a moment, breathing and staring at the covers, grounding himself with the feeling of his fingers around McCree’s arm. He cleared his throat, finding himself needing to be satisfied with that brief moment of silence. “Yes...yes, I’m alright”. 

Hanzo wasn’t calm for long. The residual feelings of the nightmare lingered, and he slid out of the bed, his heartbeat far from steady. “I need to check on Genji”. 

“Woah, hey- hold on. I’m bettin’ it was just a nightmare; I’m sure he’s fine”, McCree said quickly, trying to quell Hanzo’s anxieties. 

“I won’t know if I don’t see it for myself”, Hanzo said, not wanting to let it show that there was a large part of him that wanted to stay in the safe, warm bed with the cowman. 

“Hanzo..you sure? We could always have a good breakfast first and check on Genji after. Get some food in yer system”, he said calmly. 

Hanzo brushed McCree’s hand away and started out of the door, single minded in making his way to the witch’s cottage, extreme concern gnawing at his chest. There was no telling what one night could do- Hanzo had never slept without the ring by his side in the last ten years, why had he accepted the previous night as an exception? Why would he be focused on anything other than-

Before he exited the home, he felt McCree gently grasp his hand, halting him. Hanzo looked over and up at him, the man’s scruffy face lit by the pale morning sun seeping through the window, his eyes soft and understanding. “...At least put on a coat? It’s cold out there…”, he said, his voice dangerously close to a tender whisper. 

Hanzo looked down at the wooden floor. He didn’t release McCree’s hand, and instead sat in a moment of deep contemplation. He then sighed, closing his eyes and ducking his head, lifting his other hand to run through his hair. “...You’re right. Genji is okay. It’s just- it’s been ten years and...well...you know”. 

“Yeah”, McCree said quietly, nodding. “What do you wanna do..?”.

“Have breakfast, like you suggested”, Hanzo replied simply, looking back up at him. “I’m sure some of Anneliese’s food will help me think clearly”. 

McCree smiled. “Wanna get dressed first and let her wake up? That way we can go to Angie’s right after”, he suggested, and Hanzo headed back into the bedroom in response. 

Hanzo sighed and collapsed onto the bed, allowing his brief moment of panic to subside in his mind, making way for things like the thought of Anneliese’s food or McCree’s easygoing, comforting nature. He grasped the covers, balling them up in his fist, and curling in his knees as he turned on his side. “I apologize if I...accidentally got too close to you last night”, Hanzo said, his voice muffled by the bed. 

“Don’t worry about it. It was a chilly night”, McCree responded, sitting next to him and creating a shift in weight on the mattress. “Too bad it didn’t save you from a nightmare, though”. 

“I have nightmares often. I would not be too worried about it”, Hanzo sighed, shuffling a bit to get comfortable. “Thank you, though..for your concern”.  
“Anytime, Darlin’”, McCree said, and dismissed himself to get his hat. 

Hanzo sat up and propped himself up against the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. Really, it was miraculous what a few days could do between two people, but even more so what one night of close proximity could do.

Hanzo never found himself in pursuit of romance. That was always Genji’s habits- flouncing around the village, wooing girls and boys of his age, being a decent heartthrob and coming home frequently with things like flowers or chocolates, having no problem boasting his good looks and making his casual narcissism apparent. Genji didn’t have those luxuries now, but Hanzo couldn’t say Genji was quite humbled. 

In comparison, Hanzo knew he didn’t have the confidence Genji had. He never actively tried to imagine himself in a relationship, or multiple like Genji somehow occasionally pulled off. Things were...different, though, with this cowman. Hanzo didn’t deny there were feelings, although it was easy to shy away from them, especially considering they were so new. And so...raw, and frightening. 

Perhaps he would have to consult Genji on it later, since he was a sort of…”expert”. 

Eventually, Hanzo and McCree had sat down to enjoy some immensely pleasing pancakes, very fluffy and filling provided by Anneliese. Hanzo had gotten dressed in warm clothing prior to the meal, and when they finished, the duo travellers were prepared to make their way to the witch’s cottage. 

Making their way down the snowy path of the village, it wasn’t long before they reached the cottage at the tip of the town, the snowy chill not unwelcoming, but not quite so pleasant as the warmth of Anneliese’s home. Hanzo didn’t mind it, however. 

The two approached Angela’s house, and McCree knocked three times on the door by his knuckles, then whistled to himself as he waited. It all felt so casual, and right. Waiting next to McCree for a witch to attend the door and give them news on his brother- cursed for his soul to be trapped in a ring. And yet, it was quaint. Standing next to him in the snow as he whistled patient music. 

Angela was rather slow to answer- she did answer, but after a few long moments, the moments prior to her greeting met with frantic shuffling inside, and when she appeared in the doorway, it was apparent she had just woken up. 

“Oh, good morning, you two!”, she breathed, giving them a sweet yet slightly worried smile, as if she was worried she was in trouble or something of the sort. 

“Mornin’, Angie. Looks like you finally got some sleep”, McCree replied brightly, and Angela’s worries seemed to fade from her demeanor. 

“Oh- yes. I didn’t want to, but Genji talked me into it”, she laughed, with a soft smile. 

McCree let out a little surprised “hm!”. “You just met ‘im and he’s doin’ more than I ever could with gettin’ you to sleep. I see how it is”, he said, amusement soaking his tone. 

Angela giggled. “No, no, he just made a very good point considering our current situation”, she said, her silky voice bouncing in her laughter.

Hanzo gazed around, expecting to see the ring on some sort of desk or stand, but he was surprised to see it on her finger. Had she slept with it on? Hanzo had never really done that- should he? And was it just him, or did the green of the jewel on the band seem brighter than it normally did?

Angela must have caught him looking, because she lifted her hand. “Oh! Sorry! I’m assuming you want the ring back”.

“Only if you have all the information you need”, Hanzo replied, glancing to the side, feeling not quite so comfortable in the obviously familiar setting to McCree. 

“Well, I have a lot more than I expected to have in one short night of work. I could possibly get more information on the ring itself, but otherwise I have all the necessities in what you need to know. I will admit, I got caught up in how the ring works, so I thought I wasn’t doing as much work as I actually did. So, all in all, I have good information”. 

“Well, then. What kinda info you got?”, McCree said, pulling a chair that was sitting by the wall and sitting himself down casually. 

Hanzo looked around and found himself his own, small wooden chair that was closer to the door, hands resting on his knees. 

“Genji’s...condition...certainly is special. Think of the ring as like the ocean. Genji can swim in it, but eventually he will run out of energy and sink, unless provided help. The help doesn’t necessarily need to be rescue for the time being- but if you don’t want him to sink, speaking with him frequently is the surest fix. But it’s not a surefire way to maintain his memory. It will help him exponentially better than doing nothing, but the effects of the ring are still present, even if buried somewhat. The sooner you two find a way to get him out, the better. 

I can’t do anything directly, unfortunately. The magic in which he’s cursed with is far too powerful for one witch, and not quite in my field of study, anyway. However, I can give you a lead to a cure”.

Hanzo leaned in, his eyebrow raising. “A lead? And...what or where might that be?”.

“It’s a long journey- and it’s dangerous. Partially because of the path, but mostly because of the destination. Past the mountains and through the Great Kingdom, there is a witch I know who harbors powerful magic and artifacts. Beware, however. Her morals concerning travelers like you are far different from my own, and if you’re not careful, you could lose everything”.

“...Who is she?”, Hanzo questioned warily.

“Moira. We trained in magic together, but she ended up going on a far different path than the one I took. She’s very powerful, and extremely manipulative. There’s no doubt she will attempt to steal something from you that you aren’t prepared to lose. I’m not sure what it might be, but do not approach her with an open mind. Be direct in what you want, and do not stay for long. Don’t make a deal with her if you don’t want to pay the cost”.

Hanzo gulped, and nodded. “Is it possible for you to provide a map?”.

“Yes- I’ll chart the best route for you two. In the meantime: here”, she said, and took the ring off of her finger. “It seems to me like you missed him”, she added with a hint of amusement in her voice. 

Hanzo took the ring and slipped it back on, breathing a small sigh of relief. 

“Yo! Did you survive the night without me?”, Genji greeted, and if he had a face, Hanzo was sure it would hold a smirk. 

“Best night of my life”, Hanzo replied in dry sarcasm, to which Genji dramatically scoffed at. 

Angela giggled, and after a few parting sentences, the went their own ways, only to return near sunset.

——

A warm glow fell over the village, and Hanzo felt matching with it- it was peaceful and content, and his anxieties had ebbed once Genji was returned to him. Hanzo knew that his prior worryings pertaining to Genji might not have been entirely necessary, but it was hard to dwell on that once he was speaking with his younger brother again. 

The trio had reentered Angela’s home, and she laid out a map on a table they were all gathered behind. “You’ll have to go through the mountains- that will be the most perilous on your journey regarding natural terrors. But beware the people that come after that- especially Moira. The Great Kingdom is filled with magical beings and peoples that will no doubt be looking for any chance they can to use that magic. Our side of the mountains is quainter and nicer- It’s as simple as that”.

Angela looked down, scratching her chin. “Which is why...you should probably learn how to use the magic in that ring”.

“What?”, Hanzo said, blinking. 

“That ring is filled to the brim with powerful magic. I can’t give you any direct advice, but I do have a spell book I could lend you that matches more closely with its type of magic. I don’t know your natural aptitude for using magic, but the ring...well, it’s worth a lot in terms of how magic users would perceive it. So- if it isn’t too much trouble- once you free Genji from the ring, may I have it? I’d love to study it”.

McCree chuckled. “As long as Hanzo’s fine with it, I am! We oughta owe you somethin’ after all this”.

“Of course”, Hanzo said with a small nod, feeling a simultaneous boost of confidence and prick of worry upon hearing ‘WHEN they freed Genji from the ring’, and not ‘if’. This was it. This was definite the journey to free his brother- not just hopeful wandering. 

“Great!”, Angela chirped, and turned to retrieve a book from the shelf. “Here- the spell book. Not all of it might apply, but it should help you at least understand what you’re doing. But...don’t do it near the village. I wouldn’t want to have to help repair anything”. 

Hanzo grasped the book in both hands, looking down at him. It was a simple, thick book with a brown leather cover, and wrinkled and worn pages. It was old- Hanzo could tell- but Hanzo couldn’t help but feel that the ring was much older. To think, he could be performing his archery while casting powerful spells…

He was snapped out of his train of thought once McCree stepped forwards to hug Angela goodbye. Afterwards, the witch stepped meekly forwards towards Hanzo, clearing her throat. “May I...bid my farewells to Genji?”.

Hanzo had no right to deny her that anyway, so he swiftly handed the ring to her, and once she’d placed it on her finger, he turned away to face McCree while she giggled at the man in the ring. All McCree did was brush his hand against Hanzo’s arm, and Hanzo felt himself experience an immense relief from stress he didn’t know he was holding. So much so, that his expression turned to that of surprise. 

By the time they returned to Anneliese’s for a final night of relaxation before the quest, Hanzo felt at war with himself, in a minor matter. One on hand, being close to McCree felt...nice...and getting his blooming feelings out in the open would be relieving. On the other hand, there was no telling how McCree would react, and Hanzo didn’t exactly think there was time for a budding romance in the midst of a mission to release his brother’s soul from being trapped in a cursed object. 

So he just would have to avoid being close to McCree...and speaking fondly with him...and looking at him...despite all the inconveniences. He had always been set and firm in his goals- single-minded, surely. Now was not the time to change that. 

And yet, looking towards the mountains, his brow fraught with worry, Jesse hooked his own pinky finger around Hanzo’s, and they both looked at the horizon together.

Hanzo’s heart beat with passion and uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the slow update!! It shouldn’t be like this for long- things just picked up a whole bunch in my life haha. But the next chapter shouldn’t be so long to come out!


End file.
